El Virus
by Angel Scarlett Anis Mora
Summary: La quinta Hokage, Tsunade Senju no sabe que hacer, con varios reportes de desaparecidos, mando a las mejores kunohichis para que visitarán a cada villa, pueblo y region para buscar respuestas. A su regreso estas estaban en mala condiciones, pues ellas tenían heridas graves que a duras penas llegaron a casa. ¿Qué es lo que pasó en la misión? ¿Qué significa ese tatuaje?
1. Chapter 1

️ EL VIRUS ️

CAPÍTULO 1

️ EL AVISO ️

Era de noche, el bosque era iluminada por la Luna, se escuchaba como alguien corría muy rápido, como si tuviera prisa, alcanzando algo o alejándose de algo.

-Tengo que llegar a la aldea de la hoja para informarle a Tsunade-sama, es muy delicado. Pero desde que hace unos cuantos kilómetros me separe de las demás y no sé donde estén, no importa lo que pase, tengo que alejarme de esas personas-Seguía corriendo entre los árboles haciendo el mínimo ruido para dar a conocer mi ubicación. Estaba muy herida es por eso mismo que de vez en cuando tenía que descansar.

Vaya vaya vaya… que tenemos aquí – busque a la voz- jejeje a una de las kunoichis de la aldea del sonido - enfrente de mi apareció una persona delgada, era mujer por su voz, figura y el corte de cabello color café-rojizo.

Adonde te dirigías pequeña – escuche en mi oído, rápidamente me aleje, llegó otra mujer rubia– ouu, lo siento no era mi intención – sonaba arrepentida pero no era verdad- vamos, ¿no quieres volver a ver a tus padres y hermanos?

Mi padre y hermanos los asesinaron… ¡ustedes! ¡Malditas! – me tono por el cuello la castaña.

Sera mejor que cuides tu boquita mocosa- me faltaba el aire, ya estaba viendo borroso.

¿V, lo vas a hacer o qué? - escuche que pregunto la rubia

Ya voy, M- después de eso sentí como mordió mi cuello como si fuera mantequilla, como salía mi sangre y entraba un líquido ardiente, como si fuera lava. Yo sentía como mi garganta se lastimaba de tanto gritar.

/

La familia Uzumaki y Uchiha pasaban una linda tarde en el bosque junto con sus hijos y nueras. La familia Uzumaki conformado por Minato Namikase, su esposa Kushina Uzumaki y su hijo Naruto junto con su novia Hinata Hyuga. Se encontraban comiendo el ramen que preparo la matriarca Uzumaki.

Los Uchiha son conformados por Fugaku y su esposa Mikoto Uchiha, sus hijos: Itachi el mayor, Sasuke el menor. La novia de Itachi era Izumi Uchiha y la de Sasuke Sakura Haruno. Ellos se encontraban jugando con la pelota disfrutando del juego.

¡Vamos Itachi, derrota al Teme! – Naruto gritaba dándole ánimos al partido sentado junto a su novia que solo reía.

¡Cállate Naruto, que si pierdo será tu culpa! – contesto Sakura sin perder de vista a la pelota.

Vamos tú puedes Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun – animo Hinata, Sakura en un descuido no presto atención a la pelota e Izumi lo aprovecho dando un remate perfecto.

¡Ganamos! – gritaron ItaIzu ganando el partido 8-5, la pareja ganadora chocó las 5 y con un beso cerraron la victoria.

Jajaja – se escuchaban las carcajadas de Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se les veía una venita en la frente con pasos pesados y determinados se acercaron a él. Hinata al verlos se escondió detrás de Minato.

Por tu culpa perdimos Naruto- Sakura se preparaba tornando los puños.

Fugaku leía un pergamino y Mikoto sacaba una botana- chicos – llamó para captar la atención de ellos-no quieren unos dangos- rápidamente los tenía enfrente de ella.

Qué bueno que ahora sí tenemos nuestra reunión – dijo Kushina.

Jaja si – contestó Mikoto observando como los chicos comían.

¡Hola! – al girar a ver, se encontraron a Kakashi con su esposa Shizune, pero no venían solos, venían con los demás chicos: ShikaTema, ChouKaru, SaiIno, Rock Lee, Kiba con Akamaru, NejiTen y Shino.

Vaya no creíamos que llegaría más personas- dijo Minato.

Ya que gracias al destino estamos todos juntos, hay que disfrutar el momento y divertirnos – animo Kakashi, mientras ponía una manta junto a ellos y se sentaba junto a Shizune.

Pero ya no tenemos comida – excuso Mikoto.

No te preocupes, nosotros tenemos mucha- Kakashi hizo sellos donde apareció un montonal de comida. Todos los jóvenes se acercaron a comer – vamos vengan a comer.

Todos se acercaron a comer, incluso los adultos. Terminando de comer se pusieron a jugar vóleibol, era una tarde sumamente relajante y divertida. Cuando ya se preparaban para irse llegó un Anbu, todos se extrañaron ya que estaban de vacaciones temporales de misiones.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Minato serio.

La Hokage requiere la presencia de: Fugaku, Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha, Minato Namikase, Naruto Uzumaki, Sai, Neji Hyuga, Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara y Kakashi Hakate.

Todos se miraban entre si- ¿para que los requiere la Hokage? – volvió a preguntar ahora Temari.

Es urgente su presencia- insistió el Anbu.

Vamos para allá, gracias – respondió Neji.

Ya di mi mensaje, me retiro – sin replicar o exigir algo desapareció con un puff el Anbu.

Todo estaba en silencio – bueno…. – rompió el silencio Naruto - será mejor ir a ver qué es lo que quiere la Hokage.

Si, pero antes hay que terminar de recoger-todas estuvieron de acuerdo.

Nosotros terminaremos, ustedes vayan- dijo Tenten.

Si, ya que las están llamando urgentemente – apoyo Kiba.

Muy bien, vámonos – todos se dirigieron a la torre del Hokage.

Durante la trayectoria, todos se preguntaban, ¿Qué era eso con tanta urgencia y que fuera clasificado?

Para que nos llamara, que no se supone que son nuestras vacaciones- molesto Sasuke saltaba los árboles.

Es nuestro deber aceptar las misiones, Sasuke, si eso se relaciona con la aldea- contesto su padre corriendo debajo de él .

No importa hay que llegar cuanto antes- todos aceleraron el paso, llegaron a la torre en poco tiempo. Iban a tocar la puerta, pero escuchaban unas voces, la Hokage y otras dos personas.

Necesitamos su ayuda Hokage, no podemos con esta situación, queremos a todos los ninjas que tienen- se escuchaba la voz de un hombre.

Yo las necesito primero, mis hombres están desapareciendo cada vez que los mando a una misión y mis mujeres están vomitando, ya no quieren comer- dijo la otra persona que era una mujer.

Cálmense, voy a mandar a mis mejores ninjas para que ayuden a sus habitantes- calmo a las personas de ahí.

Además, quiero protección, no quiero ataques sorpresas- los chicos no sabían lo que sucedía a las afueras de la aldea – lo queremos cuanto antes.

Si, si yo los mandare – cuando se abrió la puerta, se hicieron para atrás para no caer.

Jejeje disculpen – se disculparon.

Ah ya llegaron, rápido entren- los miro a todos, analizando que estuvieran todos- bien cierren las puertas

¿Qué es lo que quiere, Hokage? – entraron todos sin rodeos.

Necesito su ayuda, sé que son sus vacaciones y sé que quieren pasar con sus esposas y novias, pero esto es muy importante- a Tsunade se le veía cansada y con ojeras.

Qué es lo que quiere que ágamos – tsunade los miro cada uno, suspiro.

A habido unos ataques en las aldeas de la lluvia y rayo, quiero que las protejan, van a ir de equipo en equipo, los primeros en partir serán ustedes- ellos asintieron- Minato y Fugaku se los capitanes, se dividirán por dos equipos. El equipo de Minato será conformado por: Itachi, Neji, Chouji y Kakashi, irán a la aldea de la lluvia. El de Fugaku conformado por: Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru y Sai, irán a la aldea del rayo. La misión dura una semana. ¿De acuerdo?

Así será Hokage – despidiéndose se acercaron a la puerta.

Una cosa más- llamó captando la atención de ellos- quiero que le manden a avisar a sus parejas que venga, tengo una misión para ellas.

No- asombrada por que le contestaron a coro.

Por favor Hokage, no las mande a misión, no queremos que les pase algo mientras nosotros no estemos – suplico Itachi.

Está bien vayan, no las mandare-se quedaron tranquilos al escuchar la respuesta.

No se les olvide mañana partirán temprano- cerraron la puerta.

Las chicas se encontraban en la casa de los Uchiha, todas preocupadas por sus queridos. No duro mucho el estar solas ya que llegaron los chicos.

¿Qué sucede? -pregunto Temari acercándose a Shikamaru.

Mañana tenemos una misión- sentándose en el sillón- durara una semana.

¿Por qué? apenas estamos disfrutando de nuestras vacaciones- dijo Karui.

Algo esta pasando en las aldeas de la lluvia y del rayo- contesto Chouji abrazándola.

No se preocupen, volveremos lo mas rápido posible y nos enviaremos cartas- consolo Neji.

Muy bien, ha sido un dia genial, excepto lo de la misión- animo Sakura levantándose del sofá- será mejor que se preparen para mañana.

Tiene razón Sakura- apoyo Ino- vámonos Sai- los novios ya tenían un año y medio de ser novios, pero seis meses de vivir juntos.

Todos se despidieron para sus casas. Ellos no les dijieron a ellas de lamision que evitaron para ellas.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban en la entrada, ellos para partir y ellas para despedirse.

Una cosa mas chicos- llego Tsunade- no quiero que manden cartas, ni nada.

¿por que? Hokage- no entendían que tan peligroso era esta misión.

Para que los enemigos no sepan de donde son, pónganse las bandas cuando llegen a su destino- miro a Minato y Fugaku- quiero que lleguen a salvo.

Hai- todos se despidieron de sus mujeres, avanzaron a su misión.

Esta seguro de ello Hokage, no les había prometido a ellos que no involucraría a sus mujeres en su ausencia- Tsunade miraba por la luna en lo alto de la torre.

Lo se,pero sus habilidades son asombrosos, cuando están en peligro, quiero mostrarle a ellos que son capaces de enfrentarse solas y en equipo- el Anbu quedo callado- mandalas a llamar.

Si Hokage- desaparecio.

Confiare en ustedes, Kunoichis de Konoha- cerro los ojos siendo acariciada por el viento.

Todas estaban en la sala pasando una noche de chicas, se la pasaban amenamente, cuando alguien toco la puerta. Shizune abrió.

Mikoto e Izumi Uchiha, Kushina Uzumaki, Karui Yokai, Temari No Sabaku, Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Ama y Shizune Kagura- hablo en Anbu.

¿Si?- contesto, las demas se asomaron detrás de ella. se miraron entre si- ¿sucede algo?

La Hokage las llama- anuncio.


	2. Chapter 2

️El Virus ️

Capítulo 2

️LA MISIÓN ️

¿Ahora? – preguntó Kushina confundida.

Así es- todas no sabían que era lo que pasaba- es urgente.

De acuerdo, iremos enseguida- una vez escuchando la respuesta se retiró. Cerraron la puerta, todo quedaba en un silencio incómodo y pesado.

Bueno si no hay nada que decir o comentar será ir – Karui rompió ese papel .

Si- Izumi no estaba segura de su respuesta.

 _ **LA TORRE**_

No tardarán en llegar Hokage – informó el Anbu.

Muchas gracias, puedes retirarte – se fue.

Tsunade tenía un poco de miedo por los chicos, rezando que no se enteraran de esto.

¿Qué debe hacer?, tiene tantas cosas en la cabeza, el papeleo, la aldea, los problemas de las otras naciones y luego los desaparecidos. Aaaaa. Ya no sabía qué hacer.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos pequeños golpes en la puerta.

Lady-Tsunade – escucho, al mirar a la puerta se encontró a sus kunoichis. Mostró una sonrisa cansada.

Pasen – todas estaban ahí – cierren la puesta, por favor.

¿Para que nos mando a llamar? – preguntó Izumi.

La Hokage no decía nada, solo las miraba detenidamente, para después cerrar los ojos y soltar un gran suspiro.

Las he llamado para una misión importante – mostrando un documento – han desaparecidos toda la gente de esas aldeas y pequeños pueblos.

¿Toda? – asombradas

Así es, toda – confirmó- algunas aldeas su gente a desaparecido y la mayoría son mujeres.

Supongo que nos llamo para ir a comprobar ¿no? – Tsunade asintió.

No solo eso, si no también en la búsqueda de los desaparecidos, y quiero que me manden un reporte, esto es importante- se levanto y volvió a dirigir su mirada a la ventana.

¿Cuándo fue que sucedió esto, Hokage?- pregunto Hinata

Apenas nos informaron de esto pero dicen que ya van varias semanas que inicio. Sus hombres fueron a proteger a las aldeas afectadas. Y ustedes irán a buscar indicios de los desaparecidos o mejor aún, el causante de todo esto- todas se miraron entre si.

Estaba por mandarlas a ustedes, ellos me lo ¨prohibieron¨- con los dedos hizo los guiños.

¿A que se refiere? – dijeron un poco molestas.

Les dije que las mandaran a llamar y me ellos respondieron

 _ **FlashBack**_

 _ **Una cosa más- llamó captando la atención de ellos- quiero que le manden a avisar a sus parejas que venga, tengo una misión para ellas.**_

 _ **No- asombrada por que le contestaron a coro.**_

 _ **Por favor Hokage, no las mande a misión, no queremos que les pase algo mientras nosotros no estemos – suplico Itachi.**_

 _ **Está bien vayan, no las mandare-se quedaron tranquilos al escuchar la respuesta.**_

 _ **Fin FlashBack**_

Esos hijos de su… - Temari no quiso decir esas palabras.

Como sea, rompí esa promesa para demostrar que ustedes pueden hacerlo – mirándolas- y quiero que me encuentren a los responsables, son kunohichis de Konoha y quiero que den su máximo esfuerzo.

¡Si! – gritaron de júbilo.

Esta noche parten, así que vayan a prepararse – todas a sintieron y luego salieron de ahí.

Otra cosa – todas voltearon – quiero que regresen antes , que ellos, ¿de acuerdo?.

Si, Hokage – todas se fueron a la casa.

Al llegar a casa las matriarcas de los clanes más famosos estaba molestas.

No puedo creer que Fugaku haya hecho eso, es un hijo de fruta- molesta Mikoto se sentó en el sofá.

Ya me las arreglare con Minato, le voy a partir su mandarina en gajos- se notaba que la Uzumaki estaba roja de furia al igual que su cabello.

Bueno, en vez de estar enojada por que no vamos a prepararnos de una vez, tan pronto nos vamos, regresaremos antes que ellos- propuso Shizune.

Esta bien vamos – todas fueron a prepararse.

En una hora ya todas estaban listas para partir, en la entrada estaba la Hokage.

Muy bien chicas, quiero que me informen, si pueden a diario, no se les olvide – todas a sintieron – también el venir un día antes que los chicos.

¡Si Hokage-sama! – respondieron a coro. Después de la despedida se adentraron en la densa y oscura noche.

El equipo de Minato estaba por llegar a la aldea del lluvia, vieron que la mayoría de la gente estaba en sus casas, ya que estaba desierto el lugar, fueron a la casa más cercana, para preguntar por la persona que los pondría al tanto.

Minato fue el primero en tocar la puerta.

¿Quién? – se escucho del otro lado de la puerta.

Disculpe se encontrará la Mizukage, venimos de Konoha, ayudar-contestó. Se abrí un poco la puerta solo para observar los ojos de un hombre con ojos cansados.

La Mizukage está en su casa en la más grande de aquí- respondió.

Muchas gracias – se despidió.

No tardaron en encontrar la casa, era muy bonita y cómoda.

Volvieron a tocar la puerta, en unos minutos la abrieron.

¡¿Quién?! – dijo.

Somos la ayuda que pidieron de Konoha – anuncio Minato.

Hay que bueno que llegaron-se podía escuchar la desesperación- mi consejo me informó que llegarían lo mas rápido posible.

Aquí estamos para servirle – sonrió- ¿cual es la prioridad?.

La mayoría de mis mujeres no come, y vomitan todo lo que se les da a la fuerza- explico- al principio fueron pocas, ahora se ha esparcido y ya son más.

Durante cuanto tiempo fue eso- cuestionó Kakashi.

Desde hace semanas – contestó.

Muy bien, sacaremos sangre de una de las personas infectadas y las mandaremos a Konoha, para que les realicen unos estudios – la Mizukage los acompaño a los ninjas al hospital, de ahí se pusieron de acuerdo que lugar específico tienen para la guardia.

Mientras tanto el equipo de Fugaku ya estaba en la aldea del Rayo, el Raikage tomó los puntos donde necesitaba la mayor seguridad y se los mostraba al equipo.

Muy bien, Sasuke te quiero al Norte, Sai al Este, Shikamaru al Sur y Naruto al Oeste, yo me quedaré en el centro- dijo Fugaku mientras mostraba los puntos.

Si, además padre hay que mandar reporte a la Hokage, será mejor si usted lleva la información – sugirió Sasuke.

No, eso lo aras tu – le dijo saliendo de lugar

¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la primera aldea? – se quejo Sakura

Si, ¿Cuánto falta? – apoyo Ino- llevamos un día y medio y no hemos llegado, ya es de noche y no hemos descansado totalmente.

Kushina soltó un gran suspiro, estaba cansada ella también. Volteo la mirada y encontró a su nuera saltando los árboles. Hinata al sentirse observada giro para encontrarse con la mirada de su suegra y le sonrió.

Hinata-chan, ¿puedes usar tu Byakugan? – pidió

Por su puesto- volvió a mirar enfrente, activando su poder ocular, después de unos segundos grito.….. – ¡Veo la aldea!

¡Hay al fin! – las chicas se sentían emocionadas por que podían tener el primer informe bueno para la Hokage y pueden descansar.

No tardaron en llegar a esa aldea o lo que queda de ella. Caminaron lentamente revisando si había sobrevivientes.

¿Quién hizo esto? – con dolor susurro Mikoto, miro hacia el suelo y encontró una muñeca, con delicadeza la abrazo.

Nadie respondió, escucharon una bomba explotar no muy lejos de donde estaban.

¡Hinata! – grito Karui, ella rápidamente escaneo a su alrededor.

¡Hacia el Oeste, unos cuantos kilómetros! – anuncio.

¡Rápido podemos alcanzar al culpable! – ordenó Shizune, todas corrieron a esa dirección mientras se preparaban para atacar al enemigo. Cuando más se acercaban, más se sentía el calor del fuego, gritos de dolor y agonía.

Casas destruidas, cenizas de lo que antes eran hospitales, sangre que la lluvia tardará en llevarse. Veían a la gente correr por desesperación.

¡Tenten, Izumi! – llamó Mikoto, estas dieron un paso adelante- las quiero en los árboles, cubriendonos las espaldas y si ven a los enemigos atrápenlos- desaparecieron.

¡Hinata, Ino! – llamó Kushina, ellas pusieron atención – quiero que saquen a los sobrevivientes – se fueron corriendo.

¡Sakura, Shizune, ustedes son mis médicos, quiero que me den su máximo esfuerzo para atender a los heridos, ¿de acuerdo?! – asintieron.

¡Temari, Karui quiero que se queden a auxiliar a Izumi y Tenten, nosotras vamos a buscar un refugio! – las dos mayores fueron en busca del refugio.

Mikoto con su Sharingan estaba alerta ante alguna trampa.

Mikoto, mira – señaló Kushina, ella miro a donde dice y encuentra unan una cueva.

Esta perfecta- dijo Kushina – hay que decirle a las chicas para que se refugien aquí.

Regresando al lugar, todas estaban haciendo su trabajo, nadie estaba distraída ni nada.

No muy lejos hay una cueva, llevarlos, avísale a Sakura – informó Kushina a Shizune.

¡Ino! – grito Mikoto – sigue a Shizune o a Sakura ahí hay una cueva para refugiarlos.

Ellas seguían su labor de salvar vidas y ayudando, desde la oscuridad se veía a 2 personas observando las acciones de aquellas mujeres.

¿Tu que piensas, M? – la miro.

Son muy fuertes, habilidosas y eficacez – respondió, mirando con un solo ojo, ya que el otro, está cubierto por un parche.

¿Intervenimos? – preguntó dando la espalda a la escena.

No- respondió – aún no- quito el parche que tenía, mostrando una cicatriz en forma de dragón – pero, no estaría mal darles una probadita- la que estaba de espaldas, bajo poco su ropa mostrando en su espalda la misma cicatriz de dragón. Ambas se tornaron rojos, mostrándose claramente la forma en la oscuridad, además que sus ojos cambiaron a rojos.

Hinata estaba ayudando a sacar a una mujer de su casa en llamas, cuando de repente esta fue destruida por una especie de látigo color rojo.

¡Hinata, cuidado! – grito Tenten, en eso llega otro látigo, después otro, y otro. Evadió a todos con la señora en brazos.

Jajajajaja – escucharon el eco de carcajadas, pero no sabían de donde provenían. Las que estaban de guardias, formaron un círculo y las otras fueron a proteger a las personas.

Nos volveremos a ver- se escucho decir.

¿¡Quien rayos son ustedes!? – Grito Izumi, reluciendo sus ojos rojos del Sharingan. Pero solo obtuvo de respuesta el silencio.

Hay que cuidarlas- todas se fueron a la curva para darle atención médica.

Tenten Temari y Karui serán las primeras del turno- recibiendo su orden se fueron.

Yo mandare el informe a Tsunade- dijo Hinata.

Bueno las demás descansen, Izumi Kushina y yo tomaremos en siguiente turno –Mikoto ordenó que todas se fueran a dormir.

 _ **KONOHA**_

 _ **Hokage, la situación de la Mizukage no sabría como decirla, pero es delicada, sus mujeres, no quieren comer, y cuando les dan a la fuerza de comer, vomitan. Al principio fueron pocas, pero conforme pasan los días se multiplican. Les sacamos sangre a tres personas para que las examine."**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Minato**_ __

Le agradezco al cuarto por tener esa idea – dejando de lado los frasco con sangre- veamos como les fue a los de Fugaku.

" _ **Tsunade hemos estado protegiendo la aldea del Raikage, no tiene muchas personas enfermas, pero si están graves."**_

 _ **-Sasuke**_

Digno hijo de Fugaku, solo eso me escribe- lanzó el pergamino al escritorio y cerró los ojos.

¡Hokage-sama ha llegado un pergamino! – me dijo mi asistente.

Déjalo ahí Yonan, mañana lo leeré – dije sin mirarlo.

Pero…tiene el sello de la señorita Hinata – abrí los ojos como platos.

¡Dámelo, dámelo! – me lo dio y rápidamente lo empecé a leer.

" _ **Querida Tsunade-sama, encontramos una primera aldea, sin rastros, ni pistas.**_

 _ **Pero esa misma noche no muy lejos de donde estábamos había otra aldea siendo atacada, fuimos a buscar a los culpables pero no había nadie. Auxiliamos a los habitantes y los tenemos seguros con nosotras. Sin previo aviso, llegaron, suponemos nosotras, que los culpables, no se dejaron ver, solo atacaron y dijeron "Nos volveremos a ver".**_

 _ **Eso es todo lo que tenemos Tsunade-sama, estaremos en contacto."**_

 _ **-Hinata**_

¡Rayos, ya tenían a los culpables! – maldijo.

Habían pasado tres días después del atentado de la aldea y ayudaron a las personas. Fueron rápidas al ayudarlas a construir un hogar y a curarlos. Terminando se fueron a otra de las aldeas.

Chicas esta será la última aldea, pasado mañana volverán los chicos – dijo Shizune.

Si lo sabemos- contesto Karui.

En su trayecto notaron un horripilante olor, que daba náuseas.

Mierda, ¿Quién se esta pudriendo? – se quejo Tenten.

Hay que buscar ese olor – todas buscaron la procedencia de ese olor, era difícil ya que era de noche, encontraron una fosa. Todas se acercaron, y efectivamente ahí era el producto del olor.

Siento que voy a vomitar- se tapo la boca Ino.

Miren hay otras casas- señaló Izumi una casa- estamos en otra aldea.

Vamos a revisarla- todas se separaron, en busca de algunas personas.

No hay nada- dijo Temari.

Tampoco encontré nada- negaron Hinata y Sakura.

Bueno vamos, hay que ir… - Mikoto le tapo la boca a Kushina, ella la miro pidiéndole una explicación, ella señaló que guardarán silencio y después señaló al frente. Veían como se acercaban personas con luz.

Escóndanse- susurro Mikoto.

Se acercaban personas encapuchadas, dos que tenían la capucha más negra tenían antorchas, las demás tenían gris entre la multitud tenían a mujeres, no sabían de donde son, pero estaban en estado zombi.

Con cautela los siguieron, llegaron a una especie de capilla, formuló un círculo y pusieron en el centro a las mujeres. Las de capucha negra se pusieron en el centro.

Antes de empezar esta reunión, no quieren integrarse a nuestro evento – hablo uno, no respondieron- no quieren unirse, ¿kunohichis?.

Todas dejaron de respirar. ¿Las han descubierto así de fácil? Pero son excelentes en espionaje, ni hicieron ruido, ¿Cómo carajos es que se dieron cuenta?

Sin previo aviso llegaron personas del círculo- Levantense – dijo, no supieron como se levantaron si que ellas lo quisieran- caminen- es como si ellas no pueden controlar su cuerpo. Se acercaron a las líderes, no podían ver su cara a pesar de que hay iluminación- arrodillense – ordenó y acataron la orden.

No espere visitantes en esta aldea-habló una, por su voz sabían que es mujer.

¿Qué vas a hacer con esas mujeres? – preguntó enojada Ino.

Eso no te incumbe, hermosa – tocando su barbilla.

Además, si de lo decimos, serán parte de él – habló la otra persona que también es mujer.

¡Diganos! – grito Temari.

Mmmm… tal vez- pensó una- V, no quieres que hagamos algo.

¿Como que, M? – las chicas se sorprendieron por como se movió rápidamente. La chica M, le susurro algo a la tal V. Pero aprovechando esta acción, volvieron a tener control sobre si mismas.

Me encanta tu idea, M- miro a las kunoichis – esto será divertido.

Las kunoichis no sabían a lo que se enfrentarían.


	3. Chapter 3

️ El Virus ️

~* Capítulo 3 *~

️ DESCUBIERTA ️

El resto de la semana se pasó demasiado lento, pero para Tsunade no. Desde aquel primer reporte de las chicas, ya nunca obtuvo más información. Además que justamente hoy se cumplía la semana de los chicos y a más tardar en la noche llegarían. Estaba a punto de tener un ataque de nervios, pues si ellos se enteraban que las mando de misión no se la acababa.

¡Yonan! – llamo.

¿Me llamo Tsunade-sama? – entrando a la oficina.

Prepara los siguientes dos grupos que sustituirán el equipo de Minato y Fugaku – ordenó.

A la orden Lady-sama- reverencio.

Otra cosa mas- llamó, Yonan puso atención- ¿Aun no llegan noticias de las chicas? – el semblante de Yonan cambió a tristeza, negó con la cabeza- gracias, puedes retirarte.

Solamente tuvo un reporte y nada más volvió a tener, se preocupo cuando no tuvo señales de ellas, sabía que sus chicas eran muy responsables, así que mando unos Anbu en su búsqueda.

Se recostó sobre su silla, esperando un milagro y rezaba que no les pasara a sus niñas.

¡Tsunade, Oba-chan! – abrió los ojos, "Ya es hora", pensó Tsunade.

Como siempre Naruto entro primero casi rompiendo la puerta con mucho entusiasmo, detrás de él venían los demás.

¿Cómo les fue en su misión? – preguntó tranquila.

Muy bien, no hubo ataques, ni nada- habló Minato sonriente.

Tampoco con nosotros, ¿recibió la sangre de las mujeres? – preguntó Fugaku.

Si, y me alegra que pensara en esa idea cuarto – alabó mirando a Minato – solo que he tenido dificultades y no e podido hacer los análisis.

Y ¿Por qué no le pidió ayuda a Sakura? – preguntó extrañado Sasuke, sabía que su novia amaba hacer nuevos descubrimientos junto a su maestra, era raro que no lo hiciera ella.

En cambio Tsunade se puso nerviosa, pero no dejaría que supieran y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Ella está ocupada, la envié a una relajación– contestó tranquila.

¿Y Shizune? – ahora fue el turno de Kakashi.

Ella también, incluso sus mujeres, en su ausencia se fueron a disfrutar de las aguas termales y les di la oportunidad ya que ustedes no estaban – mintió la Hokage.

En cuanto tiempo regresarán – que no se podían conformar con lo que les dijo.

Les di un mes, apenas llevan poco tiempo, déjenlas disfrutar lo que les resta – todos estaban relajados. Dejando su último reporte, se fueron.

Pasando los 10 minutos, Tsunade volvió a respirar.

Uff aún tengo poco menos de un mes para localizarlas – tratando de contener los nervios- ¡Yonan!

Si Lady-Sama – entro.

¿Ya me tienes los equipos? – preguntó.

Si- respondió.

Prepara dos equipos Anbu, te dejaré a cargo – ordenó.

️ ️ ️ ️ ️

Bueno – dijo Naruto trotando las palmas- ¿que vamos a hacer en ausencia de las chicas?

Todos se quedaron viendo a Naruto con cara de pocos amigos.

¿Qué? – cuestión al ni recibir respuestas.

¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dijo Itachi mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones – fácil, esperarlas.

Por qué no vamos a pedirle que también nos de unas vacaciones en las aguas termales- sugirió Sai. A los demás parecía una buena idea.

Bueno, no tenemos problemas con ellos-dijo Minato – además- se sobo el cuello- estoy algo estresado vamos, Fugaku – dándole un codazo.

Hmp- contestó con afirmación.

Todos se encaminaron a la torre del Hokage.

Hola Yonan, ¿podemos ver a la Hokage? – pidió amablemente Itachi.

Lo siento, pero ella no se encuentra por el momento – a pesar que hablo normal, se le pudo notar un poco de nerviosismo.

Bueno y, ¿tu no puedes darnos unas vacaciones? – no perdía nada con decirle lo de las vacaciones.

Emmm, cla…ro, pero sería poco tiempo, como una semana o dos – dijo.

Nos puedes dar dos semanas – ella asintió, escribiendo en una hoja los permisos para salir de la aldea.

Aquí tienen, serán tres semanas, no le digan nada a Lady-Tsunade – les guiño en modo cómplice, Itachi le respondió de la misma manera.

Hecho- dándole la mano- no hay problema si partimos hoy.

Yo no le veo problema- sonrió.

(La ventaja que tenemos es que hay muchas aguas termales aquí en Konoha) – pensó Yonan.

Listos- llegó Itachi mostrando el documento – podemos salir hoy mismo a muestras vacaciones.

Jaja ¡Genial!, a prepararnos – salto se emoción Naruto.

Esa misma tarde los chicos se fueron a disfrutar de sus vacaciones (que habían sido interrumpidas).

️ ️ ️ ️ ️

M, sabes….. que se están dando cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo – dijo una pelirroja recostada en la rama más alta del árbol.

V, lo se perfectamente – contestó la rubia limpiándose la boca, dejando a un lado al cuerpo sin vida que hace un momento le estaba sacando la última gota de sangre- ¿Y eso que? – con rápidos y elegantes movimientos subió al árbol hasta quedar a la altura de la pelirroja- hace mucho que esperamos.

M, ¿crees que este plan salga bien? – mirando las estrellas.

Créeme que si querida – sonrió.

Mis señoras- llego una joven, reverenciando- nuestra gente ha preguntado, ¿Qué es lo que planea hacer?

Rubia y morena se miraron mutuamente, después de unos segundos sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa no era grata.

Vamos hablar – bajaron de un salto que pudo ser mortal para cualquiera, pero no para ellas.

Gracias por decirnos esa importante pregunta, niña- la rubia se puso enfrente de ella- Parece que se ha acabado tu tiempo con nosotros- la joven mostró una cara de no entender- Y en este mundo- Sin que se diera cuenta, la morena estaba detrás de ella, y sin previo aviso, la decapito con su mano de un rápido movimiento.

Lo siento eres la más débil de toda la manada- dijo la voz más dulce que pudo- "lamento" tal pérdida- lambiéndose la mano llena de sangre

Será mejor ir y explicar las reglas- se encaminaron al punto de reunión, mientras se ponían sus capas de color negro.

Se detuvieron desde una roca grande a su manada.

¡Escúchenos! – llamó la pelirroja- ustedes están aquí por una razón.

Ustedes nos ayudarán a cumplir parte de un plan, ¿por qué?, ¿No han visto lo mal que nos tratan por ser mujeres? – dijo la rubia, algunas empezaron a cuchichear- ¿no están hartas de que las menosprecien?

¡Si! – gritaron.

¡Hartas, de que sean humillada! ! – grito la pelirroja

¡Si! – más se unieron.

¡¿Qué sean acosada y violadas?! – grito aún más fuerte la rubia

¡Si! – alzaron.

Es por eso que las elegimos - señaló a toda su manada - esta es nuestra revolución.

¡¿Están con nosotros o en contra?! – preguntó la pelirroja.

¡Con ustedes! – recibieron una positiva respuesta, para después gritar con júbilo.

Las líderes se acercaron a las chicas que estaban encadenadas, desnutridas, con ropa sucia y rota.

Por…..por favor…..- trataba de hablar Shizune - Denos… denos….. Algo de comer…

Deje….. Déjenos ir- suplicaba Izumi.

Muy bien aremos un trato, ¿les parece? – hablo la rubia.

¿Que trato? – hablo Karui, las demás estaba muy débiles como para hablar.

…..

Váyanse- ordenó la rubia. Las chicas no estaban en buenas condiciones, Shizune e Izumi, llevaban en brazos a una inconsciente Temari, Sakura apoyada en Hinata, Mikoto y Kushina arrastraban a Tenten y por último Ino ayudaba a Karui.

Qué tengan un buen viaje – despidió amablemente la pelirroja. Ellas no se fueron sin mirarlas con un gran odio e ira de su parte – hay pero que amargadas, siéntanse afortunadas, no a cualquiera le damos segunda oportunidades.

Ellas se fueron dando una última mirada derrotada. Y se fueron sin decir nada.

️ ️ ️ ️ ️

Tsunade en compañía de los dos equipos de Anbu, fue en búsqueda de la kunohichis. Tomando la poca información que encontraba en algunas aldeas, no antes dado todavía con su última vista.

Ya llevaban cerca de 2 semanas buscando sin descanso alguno. No se rendiría.

Hokage-sama – llamo un Anbu- hemos escuchado que un pueblo fue auxiliado por kunohichis, con dotes y habilidades extraordinarios.

¿Por donde? – insistió

Si nos vamos ahora, llegaremos en un día mas- dijo el Anbu.

Hay que ir de inmediato – ordenó.

Ella no quería perder más tiempo, así que se dirigieron a ese punto. Una vez y otra vez, se lamentaba el haber mandado a las chicas. Pero no había tiempo para ello.

Vieron que el pueblo estaba e perfectas condiciones, como si nunca tuvieron una invasión, todo observaron desde las sombras, no querían llamar la atención de los pueblerinos y….los enemigos.

Hokage – giro al llamarla- tiene que ver esto.

Lo siguió hasta llegar a un campamento o lo que sobraba de un campamento, pero…había cosas extrañas.

No había carpas o colchas para dormir.

No había señal de una fogata o comida.

Habían cuerpos humanos, muertos.

Esto impacto de manera asombrosa a todos, no esperaban esa escena.

¿Quién hizo eso? – susurro Tsunade, inspeccionó el lugar. Encontrándose con más cuerpos y sangre seca. Visualizo un cuerpo diferente a los demás. Este estaba degollado, "extraño", pensó ella.

Escucho sonidos en los arbustos, se puso a la defensiva, pero de ellos sale uno de los Anbu, sin decir nada, le tendió un objeto. Lo tomo. Era una banda ninja, de algunas de sus kunohichis.

Regresamos a Konoha – dijo.

️ ️ ️ ️ ️

Los chicos disfrutaron mucho sus vacaciones, cuando fueron a avisarle a la Hokage de su regreso, pensando que ya estaba disponible. Pero se sorprendieron ver a Yonan estando a cargo del puesto, solo avisaron y se fueron. Algo no estaba orden, esto estaba extraño, la Hokage nunca dejaba el puesto un solo momento. Y tenía había cosas demasiado extrañas, y presentan que estaba en relación con sus mujeres. Además de nunca recibir una carta, llamada u otra cosa. Y para su mala suerte en las aguas termales, no estaban ellas.

Sasuke y Naruto estaba de camino a casa de Shikamaru cuando escucho la conversación de unos aldeanos.

Aún no encuentran a las desaparecidas – dijo uno de ellos.

No, al parecer Lady-sama esta desesperada por localizarlas- hablo el otro aldeano- mando varios Anbu en su búsqueda.

Incluso escuché que ella misma se fue con unos cuantos a buscarlas pero jamás encontraron pistas – esto les estaba llamando bastante la atención- ¿hace cuanto llevan desaparecidas?

Un mes exactamente – contestó, vaya sorpresa.

Esperemos que esas aldeanas estén bien- sabiendo esto, había algo que concordaba con las sospechas que tenían.

Vamos Naruto, hay que hablar de esto con los demás- camino rumbo a Shikamaru, Naruto lo siguió.

No tardaron en llegar a su casa, tocaron desesperadamente, hasta que abrió la puerta su madre.

Hola señora Nara, ¿se encuentra Shikamaru? – Naruto pregunto con algo de prisa.

Si, solo que esta dormido, ¿quieres que le deje tu mensaje? – la señora Nara contestó con algo de duda. Pero Sasuke no tenía paciencia, así que se dentro a la casa, ignorando los gritos de Naruto y la señora Naranja, abrió de una sola patada la puerta. Vio a Shikamaru durmiendo, lo tomó de la camisa y lo aventó por la ventana.

Pero que carajos… - por el golpe despertó, buscando la causa de tal daño y se encontró una cara seria y unos ojos rojos encontrando al responsable - ¡que Mierda te pasa Sasuke!

Mueve tu trasero Nara, hay que ir con los demás, es asunto de suma importancia – contesto dando la vuelta saliendo del cuarto.

Una vez reunidos todos Sasuke dijo lo que escucho de los aldeanos con lujo y detalles.

Sabes que lo que nos estas diciendo es serio, ¿no? Hermano – dijo Itachi.

Aún así la Hokage nos prometió no mandarlas a una misión – Neji habló con seriedad.

Lo sabemos, además, no se les hace sospechoso que dejara a Yonan con todo ese trabajó para ella sola – diciendo con enojo e intranquilo, habló Chouji.

¿Y ustedes que piensan? , no han dicho nada- Naruto miro a su padre, su sensei y el padre aldea su mejor amigo.

Veamos - se levantó Minato – la Hokage no está casi desde un mes, ese mes es cuando nuestras mujeres supuestamente se fueron a las aguas termales y ahora escuchan a unos aldeanos, hablar de una desaparición de aldeanas que desaparecen casi al mismo tiempo que ellas. ¿Estoy en lo correcto? – los miro, ellos afirmaron con un movimiento de cabeza – pues tenemos que ir a hablar con ella ahora mismo – mostró un gesto de molestia.

Por otro lado Tsunade, llegó en poco tiempo a la torre, quería descansar, pero la culpa y preocupación no la dejaban dormir, tomo un poco de Sake para poder despertar y tener energía. Cerró los ojos y se recargo en su silla para absorber la tranquilidad del lugar. Esta fue interrumpida por una patada.

Tenemos que hablar seriamente con usted Tsunade – todos entraron.

Supongo que ya lo saben, ¿no? – sonrió, pero no era de felicidad, si no de cansancio.

Explícate – inquirió

Es por la desaparición de las chicas, ¿no es verdad? – suspiro.

Y todavía tiene el descaro de aceptarlo- escupió Sai.

Se que viene a recriminarme, y a decirme que es mi culpa – lo decía demasiado tranquila- créanme ya lo estoy sintiendo.

Y esta cansada por no encontrarlas o ¿me equivoco? – dijo Shikamaru.

Tan listo como siempre, Shikamaru – suspiro – estas en lo correcto.

Bueno si ese es el caso, nosotros vamos a buscarlas- hablo Sai dirigiéndose a la puerta, seguido por los demás.

¡Si cruzan la maldita puerta, se las verán conmigo! – grito Tsunade levantándose de la silla.

Tu y cuantos más – no le dieron tiempo para responder.

Ellos se dirigieron a las puertas de Konoha listos para salir. Pero la Hokage intervino.

Salen y juro que los clasificó como desertores y traidores- dijo duramente.

¡Nos vale una Mierda abuela! – grito Naruto.

¡Deja de llamarme así mocoso! – contestó- ya he dicho mi advertencia, ¡no saldrán!.

¡Nos importa un….. – fue callado por unas siluetas acercándose a las puertas. Caminaban despacio y con cuidado. Luz de la luna no dejaba ver quién era, pero ellos conocían perfectamente esas siluetas.

¡Chicas! – todos fueron en su auxilio.

¡Quién fue el responsable! – Itachi tomó a su novia, tratando que le diera información - ¡Izumi, contesta!

Ita…..Itachi – le acaricio la mejilla para después quedar inconsciente al igual que las demás.

¡Tsunade, hay que llevarlas al hospital! – ella salió de su transe y rápido reacción.

Vamos – y todos se dirigieron al hospital.

 _ **Disfrúten la lectura. Hasta la próxima mis amados lectores.**_


	4. Chapter 4

️ ️ El Virus ️ ️  
~* Capitulo 4*~  
️ FUEGO ️

Luego de que las encontraron en esas condiciones a la entrada de la aldea, las llevaron al hospital tan rápido posible. Tsunade pidió ayuda a los mejores doctores que tenía, pues sus dos mejores doctores era Sakura y Shizune, y ellas no estaban en perfectas condiciones. Los chicos esperaron a que ella saliera para saber cómo estaban. Pasaron horas cuando ella por fin salió.

¿Cómo están? - preguntó Minato.

Están fuera de peligro- respondió seria- están desnutridas, deshidratadas y con muchos golpes.

Se quedaron mudos los chicos, Tsunade lo miro y soltó un suspiro.

Descuiden, las logré salvar- los chicos se sentían pasmados- lo sé, ahora me han de estar odiando por lo que hice y créanme me siento mal por ello.

Si ya lo creo- hablo con sarcasmo Sai.

¿Podemos verlas? - inquirió Fugaku.

Por supuesto, Ren- llamo a una de las enfermeras- puedes llevar a los caballeros a la habitación 237, es la habitación más grande que tenemos- se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar- y de paso me traes los resultados de un chequeo, te espero en la oficina.

A la orden Hokage-sama- asintió- acompáñenme, por favor.

Todos se dirigieron a la habitación, nadie hablaba mientras se dirigían hacia sus mujeres, el trayecto fue eterno, no estaban acostumbrados a estar separados tanto tiempo. Ellas son las razones para que ninguno de ellos pierda la cordura o pierdan el camino de la razón. Para ellos, sus mujeres son todo.

La enfermera se detuvo en una puerta, la abrió y dejo que ellos entraran primero.  
Tenten se encontraba sentada mirando la nada con una expresión de tristeza, es como si no fuera ella misma. Mikoto se encontraba entre Sakura que dormía e Izumi que parecía cepillarse su cabello con las manos. La matriarca Uchiha parecía estar les contando algo a las chicas, se le podía mostrar una leve sonrisa. Izumi igual mostraba una pequeña sonrisa acompañando a Mikoto. Hinata se mostraba sonrojada de seguro por algo que le dijo su suegra que se encontraba a su derecha, esta estaba acostada, pero despierta. Karui al igual que Hinata se encontraba sorprendida a su izquierda sentada. Ino miraba por la ventana, no se podía ver su cara su cabello se los impedía. Temari tenía su rostro apoyado en su mano observando junto a Shizune la escena de las demás.  
Aún no se deban cuenta de la presencia de los chicos y la enfermera. Ellos rápidamente fueron con su respectiva mujer a abrazarla muy fuerte.

Ouuuu Chouji aprietas. Muy fuerte - se quejo Karui al sentir los brazos de su novio.

No sabes lo preocupado que he estado por ti - susurro Sasuke para su flor de cerezo, mientras la acariciaba.

Solo está descansando - habló su madre al observar el rostro preocupado de su hijo, después dirijo la mirada a su esposo que se sentó alado de ella. Sin previo aviso Fugaku sintió los labios de su esposa en la mejilla. Con cara de sorpresa la miro todo rojo.

Itachi solo negaba con la cabeza, solo su madre podía hacer eso. Alguien se aferró a su brazo sabía quién era, sólo la abrazo y la obligó a acostarse junto con él.

Qué voy a hacer contigo Kushina - regaño Minato.

Sabes que con o sin tu permiso haré mi deber - sonrió, Minato no pudo durar más tiempo enojado con su esposa, era inevitable.

Si me permiten are mi trabajo-aviso la enfermera.

Sai solo se dedicó a abrazar a su novia, no dijo nada solo la abrazo y ella se aferró a él como si fuera su única salvación en el océano. Tenten tenía la mirada perdida, Neji la obligó a mirarla, en sus ojos se acumularon lágrimas a punto de salir, sin decir nada se abalanzó dándole un fuerte abrazo ocultando el rostro en cuello. Temari y Shizune observan con ternura la escena, sin tomar en cuenta a su novio y esposo. Ellos aun así se sentaron a lado de ellas tomando su mano.

¡Hinata-chan! - grito como siempre  
Naruto - no vuelvas a hacer eso- la abrazo con mucha fuerza impidiéndole respirar.

Está bien Naruto solo déjame respirar - se alejó de ella algo apenado.

Bueno me retiro - aviso Ren.

¿Nos pueden explicar que fue lo que sucedió? - dijo molesto Fugaku.

Nosotras - intento hablar Mikoto, pero todas se pusieron nerviosas, incluso Ino y Tenten se pusieron pálidas.

Sakura despertaste - anunció Sasuke ayudando a que se sentara.

Valla pensé que tardarían en llegar - sonrió.

No, nos cambien de tema - llamó la atención Itachi.

Fuimos secuestradas por unos malandrines - explico Temari - nos estuvieron sedando para no utilizar nuestra fuerza o poder.

Exacto hasta que un día nos escapamos, nos dieron pelea, pero logramos salir de ahí- apoyo Kushina.

Como estas mis kunohichis favoritas - dijo Tsunade entrando a la habitación.

¡Tsunade-sama! - gritaron de sorpresa las chicas.

Gracias Ren, puedes ir a descansar- tomo los resultados de las chicas. Ren se retiró.

Muy bien muchacha, cuéntenme todo- tomo una silla que estaba cerca para sentarse en el centro.

Las chicas hablaron de lo que paso en la misión, la ayuda, el ataque, el secuestro. Tsunade atentamente las escuchaba, y sacaba algunas pistas con los atentados de las otras aldeas. Además se sacar las pruebas a la sangre que envió Minato.

Bueno- se levantó- aún están débiles, pero recuperadas. Probablemente dentro de una semana espero podrán ser dadas de alta. Así que descansen.

¿Podemos quedarnos? - pregunto Naruto.

Claro- sonrió- alguien tiene que cuidarlas- dicho esto salió de la habitación.

️ ️ ️ ️ ️

Las chicas salieron en 2 semana, su recuperación asombro a sus hombres, pero ellos se sentían muy animados de volver a tenerlas, a pesar de que estaban en perfectas condiciones ellos las sobreprotegen. Y ellas los regañaban.  
Todas volvieron a sus actividades diarias; Sakura y Shizune al hospital junto con Hinata e Ino. Temari le hacía compañía a Tenten en su tienda de armas. Karui fue de visita a sus familiares. Las matriarcas Uchiha y Uzumaki con Izumi estaban en el jardín Uzumaki, observando como sus hombres entrenaban.

Sakura-san, Shizune-san - llamo una enfermera- las necesitamos.

No lo pensaron dos veces y siguieron a la enfermera.

¿Qué tenemos hoy?- pregunto Sakura agarrando los informes.

Una niña estaba jugando en su jardín, cuando de repente de la nada apareció un kunai y perforo el brazo de la pequeña- informo.

Traspasó la puerta primero la enfermera a la sala de urgencias, después Sakura y luego Shizune. Como si fuera un golpe, sintieron arder su espalda como si de un hierro al rojo vivo lo pusieran contra su hombro.

Sakura, Shizune- la voz de la enfermera las saco de sus pensamientos- la niña.  
Parpadearon volviendo a su realidad. Ignorando el ardor que tenían en su espalda.

¡Rápido! tráiganme gasas, alcohol, vendas, necesitamos detener la hemorragia del brazo- ordeno Sakura y Shizune le ayudaban a tratar que la niña dejara de llorar. Tardaron una hora y media en cerrar la herida, sin prestar atención al dolor del hombro.

Transfieranla a una habitación, quiero a la niña en vigilancia a perdido mucha sangre - Ordeno Sakura a uno de los enfermeros que estaban cercas - Cuando despierte denle de comer.

Hi, Sakura-sama - Acato el enfermero y salió de la habitación.

Oye Sakura tu no...- Hablo Shizune.

 _ **Doctora Sakura la necesitan en terapias intensivas es una emergencia**_. Se escucho la bocina.

Hablamos luego Shizu, me necesitan -Salió corriendo para ir donde la llaman.

Como esta mi hija doctora- Pregunto una señora de mediana edad, al salir de la habitación.

Se encuentra perfectamente, pero queremos que se quede esta noche para mantenerla en vigilancia - Informo Shizune.

Gracias doctora, quisiera verla y pasar la noche con ella - Dijo la madre.

Por supuesto - acepto- Kira lleva a la madre con la niña del kunai.

Sígame señora - Cuando la señora se fue, rápidamente fue a cambiarse de ropa. La sangre que tenia en la ropa le calaba a horrores, además del infierno que vivía en su garganta.

Tendré que hablar con las demás si a ellas les sucede lo mismo.

️ ️ ️ ️ ️

¿Aun no te cuestiona Minato, Kushina? -Pregunto Mikoto observando el jardín de Kushi.

He visto que quiere sacar el tema pero siempre lo evito o se le olvida- Contesto  
Mi suegro no se le olvida nada mi señora, solo le esta dando tiempo para que hable por su voluntad - Dijo Izumi.

¿No tienes que hacer otra cosa querida Izumi? - Con voz dulcemente aterradora.

Hoy no, de hecho quería salir con Ita-kun pero como ve esta ocupado - Contradijo.

Itachi esta listo para ser el líder del Clan- Manifestó Kushina.

Claro Fugaku lo a entrenado para ser digno de ese puesto - Respondió - Sasuke a querido seguir sus pasos, agregando su lado frio y orgulloso, agradezco a Saku-chan que saque el lado tierno de el. Últimamente a cambiado.

Deberías también entrenar a cierta joven a mi lado para ser la nueva monarca del Clan - Dijo Kushina codeando a Izumi - Incluyendo las obligaciones en la cama.

¡ Señora Kushina ! - Grito de vergüenza la joven peli negra.

¡ Ahh, papá! - Se quejo a Itachi. El viento les trajo un aroma exquisito. Una sed extrema empezó a recorrerlas.

¡ Itachi ! - Izumi fue la primera en reaccionar e ir en su ayuda acompañada de las matriarcas. Cuando llego a su lado había una mancha en su pecho producto de la katana de su padre. Toco su pecho para evitar que sangrara aun más.

Creo que se te paso un poco la mano no Fugaku? - Dijo apenado Minato.

Toma - Kushina le dio una manta - Presiona con fuerza. Ayuden ustedes dos en adentrarlo a la casa.

Los dos sin dudarlo llevaron al herido a una de las camas.

Llamare a cualquiera de las chicas para que venga a curarlo - Dijo Fugaku, este desapareció en una nube de humo.

Salgan de la habitación, no las veo bien a ustedes tres - Pidió Minato.

Como robots salieron de la habitación y él cerro la puerta. Izumi vio que aun tenia la manta en la cual estaba empapada de sangre sin pensarlo lo acerco a su cara para percibir mejor el perfume de la sangre. Las otras dos se acercaron y sin control las tres se estaban peleando por la tela. Alguien gruñido.

Se escucho a alguien correr y se abrió la puerta donde salió Minato.

¿Qué pasó? - Pregunto exaltado.

Confundidas no sabían que responder.

️ ️ ️ ️ ️

Jajaja entonces Neji se volvió aun más sobreprotector - Rio Temari.

Si, casi me convence de no abrir la tienda en una o dos semanas - contesto Tenten - Pero le dije que cuando consiga a alguien que cuide saldremos de vacaciones.

Yo también necesitamos un descanso - En ese momento llego clientes ninjas.

Hola buenas tardes, queremos un dos kit de kunai y tres de shurikens -Pidió el cliente.

Claro - Tenten se adentro a la bodega y traer los paquetes, después de unos minutos trajo lo encargado.

Aquí tienes - se los dio.

El cliente sacó los instrumentos para inspeccionar, pero en una de esas se corto el dedo. Al inicio las chicas estaban sonrientes y amables, de momento a otro al ver el líquido rojo salir. Algo les decía que debían quitar esa mancha.

Auch que tonto soy - rio el cliente. Cuando es tapa por limpiarlo, Temari sujeto la mano, mirando fijamente a lo quella considera presa.

Yo te ayudo - acerco el dedo a su boca saboreando la sangre.

No se me hace justo - gruño Tenten dispuesta a quitarle el dedo.

Ehh chicas no se que les pasa pero… Ahh - Temari mordió el dedo para sacar aun más.

Sueltame - sujetando la cabeza de esta para separarla, cuando lo logró salió corriendo de ahí.

Reaccionando a lo que hicieron, inmediatamente cerraron el lugar.

Es momento de...de...decirle a Neji que quiero va...vaca...vacaciones - tartamudeo Tenten.

️ ️ ️ ️ ️

Ino y Hinata estaban de camino a la cafetería. A lo lejos del pasillo vieron a Sakura corriendo con un pasiente herido. Al momento de pasar a su lado el dulce aroma de esa agua roja llegó a su nariz.

No respiren, ni la miren- les dijo rápidamente antes de desaparecer al dar vuelta en el pasillo.

Saliendo del shock, de la nada apareció Fugaku.

¡ Chicas ! Necesito su ayuda - Pidió.

¿Que sucede?, Señor Fugaku - interrogó Ino.

Por accidente lastime con gravedad a Itachi - respondió.

Vamos que estamos esperando - dijo Hinata.

Cuando llegaron encontraron a Minato mirando muy seriamente desde el cuarto a las mujeres que estaban sentadas en el sofá.

Curenlo - Pidió Mikoto.

Haciendo caso a las palabras de Sakura pudieron hacer que se estabilizara.

Esta bien solo necesita descanso - suguiro la oji-perla.

Podemos quedarnos a cuidarlo - sugirió Izumi.

No - respondió Ino.

Concara de pocos amigos Fugaku estaba por replicar, pero Minato le puso la mano en el hombro dejando en claro que no dijera nada.

Es mejor que descanse aqui - continuó Ino - lo mejor es que ustedes - las señalo - me acompañen a mi casa les tengo un ungüento para ponerlo en la herida. Los señores pueden quedarse un momento en lo que salimos.

Sin decir o replicar algo, las chicas arrastraron fuera del lugar a las otras para poder hablar de lo sucedido.

️ ️ ️ ️

¿Karui enserio que estas bien? - pregunto por décima vez Chouji.

Ya te dije que estoy bien - Respondió fríamente si novia.

¿Estas así por que no te di de mi bebida? - pregunto.

Ella estaba molesta consigo misma por no ser lo suficientemente cautelosa para evitar mirar como su novio se curaba una herida profunda producto en su hombro. Mientras se curaba bebía jugo que el realizó. A veces agradecía que el fuera un poco distraído e inocente.

No Chouji - se detuvo para mirar en un árbol- es solo que eres muy guapo y te amo mucho - contestó.

Lo se- se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frete- vamos tu familia a de estar esperándonos.

Espero que mi estadía sea corta y hablar con las chicas - pensó Karui, siguiendo su camino.

 _ **Nos vemos en la próxima mis lectores. Los amo.**_


	5. Chapter 5

️ ️ El Virus ️ ️  
~* Capitulo 5*~  
️ INTERROGATORIO ️

Hokage-sama – Entro Yonan a la oficina.

¿Qué ocurre? – Tomando su cien producto del cansancio y estrés.

Parece que se calmaron las cosas en las aldeas de rayo y lluvia – Informo dándole unos documentos – pero con un cien por ciento de bajas femeninas.

¡¿Qué?! – Rápidamente se levantó tomando y leyó los documentos. En efecto el cien por ciento había descenso de mujeres. Estaba en shock.

¿En ambas al...aldeas? – Tartamudeo.

Si, tanto niñas, jóvenes y adultas. Todas muertas – Confirmo con pesar.

Esto ya no es normal – Dijo Tsunade – Al menos sabemos que esto solamente ataca a las mujeres.

Recuerde Hokage, que los hombres no están totalmente fuera del peligro – Dijo Yonan – aun hay cuerpos de hombres tirados a las a fueras de estas.

Soltó un suspiro dejándose caer en la silla. _**Esto cada vez se está saliendo de control.**_

¿Y las demás aldeas? – Cuestiono la rubia.

Aun no tenemos informes de ellos – Se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban enfrente del escritorio - ¿Quiere que mande Anbus para investigar?

No, no – Negó con la mano y la otra ocultando su rostro – Quiero que mandes estas muestras al laboratorio – Le tendio las muestras que Minato le había mandado.

A la orden mi señora – Tomo las muestras y salió de la oficina.

Siento que esto será un caos – Hablo para sí misma.

A se me olvida - Volvió a entrar Yonan - Me informaron que todos los Kages vendrán para una reunión urgente.

Esta bien - Contesto.

Siento que las mujeres están ocultando algo – Se pregunto Itachi.

Concuerdo contigo – Respondió Minato.

Yo no se de que están hablando – Comento Fugaku.

En ese momento se escucho la Puerta principal abrirse abruptamente. Y los hombres vieron que era Temari y Tenten con la respiración rápida, como si vinieran de una carrera.

Necesitamos hablar con las chicas – Dijo Tenten en tono de urgencia.

Todas se fueron a la casa de Ino a traer un ungüento- Respondió el rubio.

Sin decir mas se retiraron cerrando abruptamente la puerta.

De todos modos no debemos bajar la guardia - dice Fugaku para volver al tema - No podemos pasar por alto todo este asunto, y que nos pueda pasar nosotros.

Bueno eso lo podemos hacer sin que ellas se den cuenta - Dijo Itachi.

Tu no hables y descansa, que tu madre me regañara por haberte herido - Refuto Fugaku.

Jajaja... auch eso dolió - Se quejo el Mayor de los hermanos Uchiha.

Bueno podemos hacer que se queden aquí - Sugirió Minato.

Tu casa no tiene tantas habitaciones - Contesto Fugaku- Además Ino dijo que nos quedáramos aquí.

Se pueden ir al Barrio Uchiha, hay habitaciones de sobra - Hablo Itachi.

¿Dónde están los demás? - Pregunto el rubio.

No lo se, han de estar jugando como los jóvenes que son - Suspiro el Uchiha mayor - Deberían de llamarlos e informales del plan.

Enviare unos cuervos - Itachi intento levantarse pero los otros dos no lo dejaron - Descansa tu madre me matara si algo más grave te pasa.

Lo are yo Ita-kun - Sonrió Minato- ¿Quieres que le hable a tu novia?

Prometida - susurro pensando que no se darían cuenta.

¿Prometida? Ehh - miro picaron su padre. El solo desvió la mirada con unas mejillas coloradas.

Se lo quiero pedir pero no se como se lo tomara, además... no se como pedírselo - Les dijo sin mirarlo.

Vamos, llevan varios años de noviazgo y aun así te pones como un tonto enamorado - Rio el Namikaze.

El es más expresivo en eso como su madre - Dijo su padre - Pero Sasuke saco mi carácter, eso no quita el hecho de que saber como demostrarlo.

Con razón escucho sonidos raros en su habitación - Dijo su hijo.

¡Cállate Itachi! - Dándole un golpe en la cabeza y Minato riendo.

¡Papá eso dolió! - Grito.

¡Que le haces a mi hijo Fugaku! - Entro a la habitación Mikoto al escuchar a su hijo quejarse - Aun no te perdono lo que le hiciste, ya veras cuando...

De hecho -Interrumpió Minato - Les queríamos decir que se fueran de pijamada todas ustedes, en la casa de los Uchiha.

¿Todas? - Dijeron a coro las demás, asomándose por la puerta.

Si todas - Afirmo.

¡Si, pijamada de chicas! - Todas fueron a buscar cosas para la pijamada.

Los hombres se miraron entre si - Mujeres.

Soy Chouji Akimichi y mi novia Karui - Informo - Quisiera ver al Raikage.

El Raikage no esta por el momento - Dijo el guardia.

¿Estará el maestro Killer B? - Esta vez fue Karui.

Tampoco señorita Karui - respondió - Acompaño a su hermano a una junta urgente con los demás Kages.

¿Sucedió algo malo? - Pregunto Chouji.

No sabría decirle con exactitud - Dijo el guardia - Pero pueden ingresar a la aldea.

Gracias - Respondieron.

Caminaron un rato buscando un hotel para pasar su estancia ahí.

Mm ¡Samui! ¡Omoi! - Grito Karui al mirar a sus viejos compañeros. Ellos giraron a verla.

A Karui, tanto tiempo - Rio Omoi - Te extrañaba.

Si yo también - Le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

¿Saben por que se reunieron los Kages? - Pregunto Chouji.

Sus compañeros se miraron entre si.

Sera mejor hablar en otro lugar - Dijo seriamente Samui. Asintieron.

Llegaron a una de las oficinas de la torre del Kage. Sentándose en la pequeña sala.

¿Quieren comer o beber algo... - Sugirió Samui.

Al grano Samui - Dijo Karui muy seria.

Nos avisaron que el país de la lluvia y el rayo tuvieron desapariciones de sus mujeres, una que otra se ponían pálidas, no querían comer etc. Además de también de algunos hombre. Vinieron a pedir ayuda y enviamos un grupo de personas, todo fue un éxito.  
Pero cuando enviamos a otro grupo de puras kunoichis, nos informaron que cumplieron su estancia ahí... - Continuo Omoi - más nunca regresaron.

Karui dejo de respirar.

Algo así les paso a ellas - Conto Chouji. Omoi y Samui se miraron confundidos.

¿Explícate? - Exigieron.

Karui junto con las demás kunoichis de su elite, fueron a una misión, pero sin avisarnos a nosotros. según debían regresar. Fue una semana lo cual debería durar esa misión, pero en realidad fue una mes. Luego nos enteramos de eso, al momento de ir a buscarlas ellas llegaron en malas condiciones. Estuvieron 2 semanas en el hospital. Dice Tsunade que su recuperación fue muy rápida. - Ellos miran asombrados con lo que le platicaban.

¿Pero ustedes como es que escaparon? ¿Saben donde están los demás? - Pregunto ansiosa Samui.

Espera no te explique todo, ellas fueron secuestradas por bandidos... - siguió.

Samui miro a Karui que no había dicho nada Omoi y Chouji parecían no darse cuenta de la conducta de ella, se vea nerviosa, pálida. Era raro. Karui era una mujer decidida, nunca dudaba, siempre se mostraba fuerte.

¿Dónde se quedaran? - Pregunto tratando de calmar el nerviosismo de Karui.

En un hotel que esta en el centro de la aldea- Respondió.

Ou- Fue lo ultimo que le dijo para que Omoi y  
Chouji siguieran la conversación.

Minato les platico de la conversación a los chicos cuando los encontró. que las mantendría vigiladas por si hacían cosas raras. Sasuke y Kakashi fueron por sus mujeres al hospital. Y de paso sacarles lo que piensan.

¿Estas bien? Saku - Pregunto Sasuke, al verla que estaba muy callada.

Etto si Sasuke-kun - Sonrío - Es solo que el hospital me mantiene ocupada y mis pacientes me preocupan.

Sasuke sabia que ella era un libro abierto a él, pero para darle tranquilidad, le mostro una cara de que la comprendía.

Solo dile a Tsunade que no te de tanto trabajo, ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo.

Si, Sasuke-kun - Respondió mas calmada.

Además, las chicas aran una pijamada en mi casa y quieren que te lleve - Dijo Kakashi para calmar el ambiente.

Pero Sakura y yo trabajaremos mañana -excuso Shizune.

No te preocupes, hablaremos con Tsunade - hablo el azabache.

Ella nos debe eso - Ellas lo miraron sin entender.

Solo nosotros entendemos - Mostro su ojos dando a entender que sonríe.

Iremos a decirle a Tsunade- Hablo el peligris.

Después de la platica con Samui y Omoi se fueron a su habitación para poder descansar. Estaban decidiendo si esperarse a que llegara el Kasekage o tratar de alcanzarlos en Konoha. Decidieron esperar unos cuantos días a que le llegar información de ellos.

¿Quieres ir a comer? - Pregunto Chouji.

No aun, si quieres tráeme algo por si me da hambre mas al rato - Respondió.

Karui se puso a observar la gran vista que tenia la habitación de toda la aldea, era de noche y se vea muy hermoso. No paso mucho tiempo cuando Chouji se fue, cuando tocaron la puerta.

Se te olvido el dinero, querido - decía mientras abría la puerta.

Se me podrá olvidar mi dinero, o mis armas, pero jamás tu actitud de hoy, Karui - Dijo Samui cuando la vio.

¿De que hablas? - Trato de decir normal.

Tu siempre muestras un carácter fuerte y serio ante cualquier situación - Continuo- pero cuando Chouji conto tu anécdota con las demás, te pusiste pálida y parecías nerviosa.

Estas alucinando Samui - Rio con un tono de nerviosismo. Volvió al balcón donde estaba para obtener aire fresco.

No te hagas la tonta Karui, sabes a lo que me refiero - Dijo aun mas molesta tomándola del brazo para encararla.

Por tu bien, espero que no vuelvas a sacar este tema - la miro desafiante, molesta por esa conversación.

Y si no quiero ¿que? - Se puso aun mas cerca, incitándola a que le respondiera.

La morena relajo su expresión y volvió la virada a la aldea. Samui soltó un suspiro y se coloco a su lado mirando también lo que su compañera ve.

Siento que lo que te sucedió hacia casi un mes y medio se relaciona con la desaparición de nuestras kunoichis - dice - solo quiero que vuelvan a casa.

La pelirroja se movió para adentrarse al cuarto.

Samui - La llamo.

Si - Contesto.

Lo siento...yo...- Extrañada la rubia volteo para verla. Pero de un momento su rostro que antes mostraba curiosidad y comprensión. ahora mostraban asombro.

M, no te hace esto feliz- Dijo su compañera.

V, sabes que no debemos celebrar antes de tiempo- Respondió su compañera.

O vamos - Soltó una risita malévola - Es solo que la información que nos es dada es perfecta para seguir con nuestro plan.

Lo se querida, hemos esperado mucho para que pudiéramos aprovechar la oportunidad - Le acaricio la mejilla - En unos cuantos días tomaremos lo que nos corresponde.

*

*  
 ** _Hasta la próxima mis amados lectores. Los amo._**


	6. Chapter 6

️ ️ El Virus ️ ️

~* Capitulo 6*~

️ REUNIÓN ️

Adelante - Se escucho decir en la oficiana cuando Kakashi toco su puerta.

Hola, Lady-sama - Saludaron.

Estoy muy ocupada, ¿Qué quieren? - Sin mirarlos.

Quería que le diera el día libre mañana a Sakura y Shizune, estarán en una pijamada con sus amigas - Explico Sasuke.

Valla, por primera vez Sasuke hace una oración - Le dedico una sonrisa burlesca.

Hmp - Se escucho su típico monosílabo.

Y no duro como pensé - Se recargo en su asiento.

¿Entonces Lady?, las dejara - Insistió el peligris.

Esta bien solo mañana, las quiero después a primera hora de la mañana - Siguió firmando unos documentos.

Gracias, Hokage - Agradeció para salir de la oficina.

Esperen, - Los llamo antes de que salgan - Lleven este documento al hospital para justificar la falta de las chicas - Les dio unas hojas.

Esta bien - Antes de salir, entro Yonan.

Hokage, llegaron los demás Kages - Informo.

Diles que voy para allá - Asintió para luego salir.

¿Sucede algo malo? - Inquirió Sasuke.

No, es solo para algunos documentos - Dijo sin importancia - Los veré después.

Salió de su oficina dejando con muchas sospechas a los hombres.

Vamos a dejar esto al hospital - Sin mas salieron de ahí.

Lamento la demora - Entro la oficina ubicándose en su lugar.

Estamos en urgencia Hokage - Hablo la Mizukage, Mei - Parte de mi aldea, su baja de mujeres fue total, además de un cincuenta porciento de bajas de hombres. Puse máxima seguridad en ellos y ni así damos con lo que sucede.

También en mi aldea esta igual - Informo el Raikage A- El cuarenta porciento esta desaparecida y el sesenta porciento esta muerta. Incluyendo que tanto como el Hokage, y Kasekage mandaron apoyo para la seguridad de nuestros aldeanos.

Si es necesario mandar a los mejores ninja para buscar información, cuenten conmigo - Sugirió el Kazekage, Gaara.

Lo tomaremos en cuenta Kazekage - Dijo Tsunade - Bueno... usted Tsuchikage - Llamo al anciano - ¿No a tenido problemas en sus aldeas?

No a tales extremos como el caso de la Mizukage y el Raikage - Dice Onoki - Pero si tenemos pocos casos de esto. Mis hombres no están incluidos, solo mis mujeres.

Tal parece que esto solo afecta a las mujeres - Todos parecían estar de acuerdo con esa teoría - Bueno no en su totalidad.

Kazekage, ¿y usted? - La Mizukage le pregunto.

Solo mande a un grupo pero igual desapareció - Contesto en tristemente.

Puedo sugerir algo - Dijo Yonan.

En este momento nos vendría bien sugerencias para acabar con esto - Dijo el Raikage.

¿Que tal si se reúnen las 5 naciones en un solo lugar para proteger a todos? - Sugirió la asistente de Tsunade que desde que empezó la reunión.

¿Tener un solo lugar para proteger a todos? - Repitió el Tsuchikage.

Si - afirmo - para que no este ayudando a uno y luego al otro, reúnanse en un solo punto y unir fuerzas.

No parece tan mala idea - Apoyo Gaara - Es buena para los sobrevivientes de nuestras aldeas.

Quien esta a favor de esa idea, que levante su mano - Tsunade rezaba que todos aceptaran la idea. no quería llevar sola esa situación y agradecía a quien dijo que se reunieron los 5 Kages.

El Kazekage, Mizukage, Tsuchikage y el Raikage levantaron la mano. Sintió un verdadero alivio.

Entonces cuanto antes estés aquí en Konoha, Tiene la suficiente espacio para acomodarlos en lo que dure la estadía - Todos parecían comprender las palabras de la Hokage, mas que nada Mei y A.

Mandaremos mensaje por halcón - Yonan invoco a cuatro halcones - Sera mas rápido.

Killer Bee - Llamo A.

¿Si?, hermano - Contesto.

Regresa a la aldea para apoyar a Samui y Omoi - Ordeno - Para cuando llegues, ya estarán listos para partir.

Si, hermano - Garantizo.

Tiene algo más que decir antes de concluir esta reunión - Mei sentía que algo falta por decir.

Todos se miraban entre si, hasta que la Quinta se levanto abruptamente.

Síganme - Ordeno.

Todos la siguieron, pasaron por las oficinas que para ellos eran las más "confidenciales". Pasaron habitaciones muy solitarias, cierto personal tiene acceso ahí. Llegaron a la parte según mas profunda, con dos Anbu de guardias.

Yūgen - Dijo la Reina de las Babosas. Las puertas de meta grueso se abrieron mostrando el gran personal medico que tiene.

Aquí es donde hacemos nuevos experimentos medicinales - Decía mientras mostraba como es que trabajaban.

Por que nunca dijo de esto Hokage - Inquirió el Kasekage.

Preferí no dar información por enemigos que tenemos, como Kabuto, Orochimaru...etc. - Explico -No quiero que información como esta caiga en manos equivocadas.

Tiene buena excusa - Manifestó Onoki. Tsunade se molesto.

Cuando llegaron a una pequeña habitación vieron que había un cuerpo con médicos a su alrededor examinándolo.

Hace un mes encontramos una masacre "rara"- Dice entre comillas.

¿Como es eso? - Demando Mei haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

Encontramos varios cuerpos sin una gota de sangre, excepto... - La Quinta descubrió el cuerpo que estaba postrado en la camilla - este.

El mismo cuerpo que se encontró ella diferente estado a como los demás, ya hacia en esa habitación siendo examinada, sentía que ella era la clave para todo lo que estaba pasando.

Ella era la diferencia de los demás , se encontraba degollada. Mientras que los demás estaban completos, con todas sus extremidades - Explico la rubia haciéndose un lado para que los demás pudieran ver mejor el cuerpo.

Minato pudo extraerle sangre de una de las enfermas de su aldea, Mei - Mostrando el frasco cristalino donde contenía la sangre.

Aun no me dan los análisis pero Yonan, mi ayudante - Asintió - Me los dará cuanto antes.

Ella es habitante de mi país - Declara el Kazekage - Junto con otros tres miembros.

Mmm,... si - Opina el Raikage - Si la recuerdo, venia junto con un hombre mayor y dos jóvenes.

Que mas tiene este inmenso laboratorio - Manifiesta con interés Onoki.

Vengan les mostrare - Los demás la acompañaron. Excepto el joven Gaara que se encontraba observando a la chica.

Matsuri - Susurro el pelirrojo.

Los chicos pasaron la noche en la residencia de los Uzumaki, Ino le indico a Minato cuanto tiempo se le debe de poner el ungüento a Itachi. Este puso pocos cuervos alrededor de la mansión Uchiha para vigilar a sus mujeres, para que ellas no puedan sospechar nada.

Por que nunca podemos estar solos Hinata y yo - Se quejo Naruto acostado en el suelo.

¿Y por que estar solos y no acompañados Naruto? - Demando Neji.

Para nada - Respondió nervioso rascándose la nuca.

Eso espero estúpido, no dejare que toques a Hinata-sama - Lo miro amenazante Neji con su Byakugan activo.

Dejen de pelear quieren - Exclamo Sasuke entrando al cuarto.

A por fin llegaron - Los recibió el papá de Naruto - llegaron justo a tiempo para la cena.

¿Sabe cocinar?, Señor Minato - Cuestiono Shikamaru.

Claro, tuve que aprender cuando Kushina estaba embarazada de Naruto y no podía hacerlo - Respondió sonriente - Disfrute mucho hacerlo.

¿Hacer que?, ¿La comida o a Naruto? - Manifestó Sai. El cuarto se lleno de carcajadas. Con un Minato sonrojado.

Si bueno... - Trato de contestar las preguntas de Sai, cuando sintió una mano en el hombro. Era Naruto.

Vamos a comer, se enfriara - Cambio de tema y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Todos platicaron una que otra anécdota, o estrategia de batalla. Se sentía el ambiente agradable incluso se sentaron junto a Itachi para que no se sintiera solo en la cena. Hasta que Kakashi hizo el comentario de la reunión de los Kages.

¿Entonces no los golpeo la abuela al saber que sus discípulas no irán a trabajar mañana? - Comento Naruto para después llevarse un trozo de comida a la boca.

Estaba ocupada, pero, les dio el permiso - Sasuke fue el que le respondió.

Tienen suerte de no topársela enojada, sus golpes son igual de monstruosas que las de Sakura - Opino Naruto, ganándose una mala mirada de Sasuke. Los chicos rieron con la situación.

¿Algo sucede Kakashi? - Interrogo Shikamaru.

Lady-Tsunade tuvo una reunión con los Kages - Los que se estaban riendo se callaron cuando escucharon la respuesta del Ninja que copia.

Bueno a de tener su reunión ahora - Respondió Naruto.

Sabes que ella no lo haría sin una razón - Opinó Sai.

Tienes razón - Los demás miraron a Minato - Esperemos que eso no sea mas que uno que otro tema sin que sea amenazante.

¿Itachi como van las chicas? - Demando Sasuke para cambiar el tema.

Dame un minuto - Hizo un movimiento con la mano sana - Todo bien. Nada fuera de lo común.

Bueno el mal episodio de las chicas ya cerro - Declaro Kakashi.

Llego carta del Raikage, Samui - Informo Omoi mostrándole lo escrito.

" Quiero que le informen a los aldeanos que recojan lo necesario, nos iremos todos a la aldea de la hoja. Por protección y ayuda. Quiero a todos, ningún aldeano debe faltar, que sea cuanto antes. Killer Bee regresara para ayudarlos.

Atentamente.

Raikage"

Iré a decirle reunir al pueblo y decirles - Dijo explico Omoi mientras salía de la habitación - Oh, y dile a Karui y Chouji que se preparen.

No puedes decirles tu - Espeto Samui sin mirarlo.

Yo tengo que ir a avisarles a los demás, no se que te ocurre - Manifestó el moreno - Pero esto es de suma gravedad, y esta en peligro nuestra aldea. Compórtate como una ninja y ve a decirles.

Se fue sin mas cerrando la puerta. Soltando una gran suspiro se levanto de la silla, dirigiéndose al hotel donde estaban hospedados la pareja Akimichi.

Toco la puerta, deseando que Chouji fuera el que abriera.

Mm... a Samui, ¿Qué se te ofrece? - Dijo Chouji.

Hola Chouji - Saludo cortes - Vengo a decirte que preparen sus cosas, nos han llegado una carta del Raikage diciendo que nos debemos ir a Konoha.

¿Para cuando? - Pregunto.

Lo mas pronto posible... - Fue interrumpida por la cercanía de su compañera.

Chouji, ¿que sucede? - Se asomo Karui. Samui se puso seria y fría.

Que te lo diga tu novio - Me retiro. Sin mas se alejo de la puerta. sin mirar atrás.

¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes, Karui? - Cuestiono el Akimichi.

No, para nada. Solo discutimos por opiniones diferentes - Contesto - Ya nos volveremos a hablar.

Eso espero, se veían muy diferentes ayer - Se pregunto - Se veían muy unidas...

¡Ya basta! - Exclamo Karui molesta. Meditando sus palabras, dándose cuenta que era la primera vez que ella le gritaba - Perdóname, he estado estresada.

Te perdono - Dijo con ternura - Ven tengo algo que decirte.

En el laboratorio secreto de Tsunade el cadáver al cual estaban analizando, movió un dedo.

 _ **Yūgen**_ : Quiere decir profundo o misterioso.

Nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización. Los amo, mis queridos lectores.


	7. Chapter 7

️ ️ El Virus ️  
~* Capitulo 7*~  
️ INICIÓ ️

Maestro Killer Bee - Saludo con alegría Karui corriendo junto a él para saludarlo.

¡Karui tanto tiempo! - Grito de emoción al verla, alzándola en el aire.

Señor Killer Bee - Reverencio Chouji.

Nada de señor, salúdame con familiaridad - Abrazando de igual manera a Chouji como a Karui - Casi casi eres como un pariente más.

¿Están todos listos? - Pregunto a Samui y Omoi cuando estos apenas aparecieron a su vista.

Faltara un día más - Respondió Omoi - ¿Por qué regreso maestro?

Mi hermano me dijo que los apoyara en la seguridad de los aldeanos - Miro a su otra aprendiz que para nada le ha dicho una palabra alguna - Iré a recoger mis cosas, los veré después.

Chouji, Karui ¿Quieren ir a comer con nosotros? - Animo Omoi abrazando a ambos por los hombros.

Por mí no hay problema - Chouji acepto la invitación con alegría, Karui solo asintió. Sabía que su novio no se negaba cuando le ofrecían alimento.

Preparare una deliciosa cena - Dijo con euforia - Samui, ¿Vienes con nosotros?

La chica con una mano en su cadera y mirada fría ignoro la propuesta.

Bueno, parece que no quiere - Bromeo ante la "respuesta" de la rubia. Karui se sentía mal el no poder hablar con su amiga desde aquel día, se sentía miserable. Solo podía verla desaparecer entre la multitud.

¿Y qué aran ahorita que lleguen a Konoha? - Omoi intento sacar conversación a los dos.

Yo seguir haciendo misiones - Chouji miraba de reojo a si chica viendo a la multitud - Karui creo que se quedara con las demás kunoichis de mi generación o probablemente a hacer lo que le ordenen.

Yo me iré al hotel - Karui se puso enfrente de su novio - Te veré más tarde.

No dejo que ellos hablaran y se fue de ahí. Sin más se fueron a comer, platicando de diferentes temas. De las aldeas, la situación de estas, las misiones que han realizado, alguna que otras técnicas especiales de cada uno. hasta que tocaron el tema de las chicas.

Oye Omoi - Este lo miro - ¿No has notado raro a Karui y Samui?

No para nada - Respondió - Samui siempre ha sido así en carácter.

Me refiero a la relación que tienen - Explico dejando de comer - Cuando nos encontramos por primera vez, ellas se emocionaron al encontrarse, como mejores amigas.

A veces Karui y Samui se pelean, pero después no tardan mucho en reconciliarse - Omoi trato de calmar sus dudas de la relación entre estas - No es la primera vez.

¿Por lo regular se comportan así ellas? - Pregunto tomándole un sorbo a la bebida que tenía a su lado.

Si, como te había dicho antes, se les pasara - Sonrió dándole un poco de ánimos - Antes de lo que cante un gallo se reconciliaran.

La noche llego muy rápido sobre los dos jóvenes que siguieron con su plática amena. Chouji tuvo que retirarse para no dejar mucho tiempo a su novia.

Todos juntos como en familia, M - Dijo la pelirroja mirando desde un árbol sentada mientras movía sus piernas infantilmente - ¿No es adorable?

A pasado tiempo - Susurro su compañera que estaba abajo para mirando, diciendo más para así misma, que para la otra.

Vamos querida - Dijo en tono molesto - Estuvimos esperando esto.

Obtendremos lo que nos pertenece - Murmuro la rubia duramente apretando sus nudillos - ¿Como va con la información? - Inquirió.

Han estado calmadas, cuanto más se unan seré mucho más fácil - Trato de dar buenas noticias para ella - ¿No es tiempo de entrar en acción?

Ten paciencia, V - Dio media vuelta para alejarse de esa vista.

Konoha se estaba preparando para recibir a los demás aldeanos, acomodando donde se instalarán, desocupando habitaciones los hoteles, algunas personas también preparan habitaciones para que puedan ocuparlas. La Hokage dio el puesto de seguridad a los hombres y el interno a las mujeres. Los chicos casi no vean a sus mujeres y era muy poco lo que hablaban. Los demás Kages se les dio una habitación en la Torre. A los 3 días de que se dio la orden de reunirse en Konoha el primero en llegar fueron los de la Arena. Gaara guio a su gente a los lugares que les asignaron, tratando de mantener informado de el por qué la salida urgente de sus hogares. Al igual que Kazekage, el Raikage hizo lo mismo al día siguiente que los de la arena llegaran.

¡Karui! - Escucho que alguien le gritaba, al girar miro a Sakura llegar junto con Ino y Hinata.

Chicas - Fue corriendo a su lado - Tengo algo que decirles...

Lo sabemos - Interrumpió Ino cerrando los ojos mostrando cansancio. Karui guardo silencio, miro a Hinata que también estaba más pálidas - Al igual lo que...

Espero que esto termine Karui, estoy harta de esto - Exclamo Samui acercándose peligrosamente - Si no dices nada, seré yo - Sin más, se fue chocando hombro con Ino.

Ella está por decirle algo pero sintió a alguien detenerla - No lo hagas - Karui tranquilamente estaba justificando a su amiga - Ella es así.

Vámonos - Hablo Sakura para calmar el ambiente.

El pueblo de Tsuchikage tardo unos dos días para su llegada y por último la Mizukage llego a los 4 días más. Los ninjas más fuertes se reunieron con los chicos y las que tienen habilidades medias se fueron con Shizune, Sakura e Ino. Las de habilidades exóticas se fueron con Hinata, Temari, y Karui.

Yonan se encontraba en Yūgen realizando análisis de la muestra de sangre que le dio Tsunade. No encontraba nada fuera de lo común.

Hola Yonan - Saludo Shizune, entrando al laboratorio - Te mando los resultados de la aldea de la arena y de la roca - Le entrego los papeles - Sakura más al rato te entregara los resultados de las otras aldeas.

Está bien - Contesto volviendo a hacer los análisis - Oyes puedes analizar esto - Dio un paso atrás para que ella pueda observar - No encuentro nada fuera de lo común con esta sangre.

Shizune curiosa acato lo que le dijo Yonan. Y en efecto no había nada.

¿No has comparado con otras muestras? - Cuestiono, Yonan solo encogió de hombros - Tal vez con diferentes muestras se pueda ver algo de diferencia.

Tienes razón - Saco más muestras de un refrigerador - Pero vamos a probar con la mía - Se subió la manga de su bata para poder extraerla de su hombro. Shizune observando como realizaba esa labor no quería ver otra vez eso.

¡Yonan! - Grito tratando de detenerla.

¿Qué ocurre? - La miro con la aguja apenas traspasar la piel.

Mejor saca de mi sangre - Realizo lo mismo que Yonan, descubrió la piel y sacar las muestras.

Con cuidado realizo Yonan la actividad, puso con cuidado la sangre en una plantilla y protegerla. Poniéndola sobre la muestra original.

Déjame a mí la diferencia - Pidió la pelinegra, la otra medico dio la autorización de eso.

La sangre no se vea nada, por instinto tomo una de las muestras que saco Yonan y vertió unas cuantas gotas. Con lentitud se separó del microscopio.

¿Qué encontraste? - Pregunto emocionada con una sonrisa, al mirar la cara de ella. Pálida, ojos desorbitados, temblando. - ¿Shizune?

Nada... no hay nada - Susurrando le respondió.

Como que no hay nada - Se molesto por la respuesta que obtuvo - Voy a mirar.

¡No! - Exclamo interponiéndose entre el microscopio y ella - ¡No puedes!

¿Qué te ocurre? - Nunca, en los años que estuvo trabajando junto a ella, la vio actuar de esa manera - Shizune, oye, te das cuenta de que esa es la prueba si es algún virus o algo para poder ayudar a esas mujeres.

¡Me importa muy poco esas mujeres! - Grito enojada.

¿Qué ocurre aquí? - Entro Sakura. Shizune volteo para aclararle lo que sucede. Yonan aprovecho esa distracción y empujo a Shizune contra Sakura para sacarlas del laboratorio poniéndole seguro.

Rápidamente observo las muestras, su visión se estaba acostumbrando a ver las diferencias de estas. La sangre de ella y la muestra se volvieron aún más rojas, casi negra. consumieron por completo la otra sangre normal. Los glóbulos de estos se multiplicaban a una velocidad increíble. Eso no era normal.

No quería que descubrieras eso - Escucho detrás de ellas, cuando giro para enfrentar esa voz todo se volvió negro.

Tsunade se encontraba en su oficina realizando unos trámites de la aceptación de las demás aldeas a Konoha, cuando de repente aparece Kakashi y Sasuke en una nube de humo.

¡Me pude explicar por qué explica a Shizune en el área médica! - Exclamo el peligris claramente enojado.

¡¿Que?! - Sorprendida se levantó de su asiento.

¡Y no solo ella también Sakura! - Hablo el Uchiha - Incluyendo también a Yonan.

¿Pero qué carajo? - sin nada que decir trataba de recordar cuantas actividades estaban realizando estas niñas- ¿Como?

Alguien las encontró en un laboratorio desmayadas - Explico Sasuke - Una enfermera determino que era por exceso de trabajo y estrés.

¡Hokage! - Se escucho que abrieron de golpe - Hinata Hyuga, Temari y Karui, están en el hospital.

Otra vez no - Se lamento - Vamos, quiero verlas.

Llegando al hospital teniendo detrás a los tres ninjas que le dieron el aviso.

Lady-Tsunade - Llamo una enfermera tratando de ir al ritmo de la médica - Tengo internada a Ino Yamanaka y Tenten.

Demonios - Estaba a punto de estallar.

¡Tsunade! - Le gritaron. Lista para gritarle a todo el mundo para que se callara y dejaran hacer su trabajo. Vio que Fugaku, Minato e Itachi, llevaban a su respectiva mujer en brazos.

¡Rápido, camillas! - Exigió la rubia abriendo paso a todos los espectadores, llegaron enfermeros con las camillas y los hombres pusieron a sus mujeres.

Tsunade no fue vista hasta la tarde del siguiente día, los hombres preocupados. Todo un caos tanto en el hospital como en las afueras. La reina de las babosas por fin apareció con una cara no tan amena.

Necesito que vengan conmigo de inmediato - Dicho esto dio media vuelta para guiarlos a una pequeña sala.

¡Me pueden explicar por qué están golpeando a mis niñas! - Exploto dando un golpe a la pared dejando una gran grieta.

¿De que está hablando? - Inquirió Neji, con unos chicos confundidos.

Sakura, Tenten, Shizune, Hinata y Karui tienen  
un golpe en la espalda - Contesto duramente - Izumi, Mikoto, Kushina, Ino y Temari tiene golpes en el hombro.

Pero nunca le hemos puesto un solo dedo enzima - Intento decir Shikamaru.

No me creen - Sin perder tiempo las condujo en la misma habitación que otra vez utilizaron.  
Entrando a la habitación se acercaron a Hinata con sumo cuidado, Tsunade la recostó y mostro la gran marca roja que tenía cerca del cuello.

Esta marca es la que digo - Señalo.

No será alguna de ese virus que esta contra las mujeres - Minato intento justificar el estado de ellas.

Mas les vale que eso no sea - Dijo con pesar - Son como mis hijas.

Sai se acercó a Ino, para verificar su estado. Con sumo cuidado tomo su hombro para ver su golpe, pero segundos después vio como aparecía una marca de dos dragones y en medio una espada.

Tsunade, mire - Llamo Sai. Ella se acercó viendo lo que el señalaba. En efecto unos dragones con una espada.

Que significa esto - Murmuro, rápidamente checo a cada chica y todas tenían esa marca.

Mira tengo estos resultados que me salió de los análisis que recaudamos - Mostros una enfermera a joven.

Déjame checar si tiene alguna otra cosa que nos pueda ser útil - Dijo el chico tocando varias partes de cuerpo.

Cuando quiso acomodar la cabeza en su lugar este rápidamente se incrustó como un imán. Asustados esperaron un momento, como no hubo respuesta o movimiento, siguió haciendo su trabajo. De la nada fue azotado contra la pared y una mano en su cuello.

¿Dónde está Tsunade-sama? - Demandó.

¿Como... cómo es posible? - La chica como pudo se levantó para avisar a los demás.

Necesito ver a la Hokage con urgencia - Soltó al joven cuando casi se desmaya por la falta de oxígeno.

¿Matsuri? - Busco al dueño de esa voz.

¿Kasekage? - Sorprendida reverencia.

️ ️ ️ ️ ️

¡Maldita niña! - Exclamaron la rubia y la peli roja.

Debí quemarte cuando tuve la oportunidad - Dijo con odio la pelirroja.

Tranquila prepara todo - Calmo su compañera - Ya es hora.

Está se desapareció.

El Virus es la victoria - Declaró la rubia.


	8. Chapter 8

️ ️El Virus ️ ️  
~* Capítulo 8 *~  
️ BIENVENIDA ️

Esto ya no es algo normal - Hablo Tsunade en la cabecera de la mesa. Los demás Kages alrededor de la mesa. - Mis mejores kunoichis están indisponible - A su alrededor se encontraban los ninjas más fuertes e importantes de toda Konoha.

¿A qué hora el Kasekage se presentará? - Cuestiono molesto el anciano - No debemos retrasarnos en esta reunión.

Tenga paciencia, a lo mejor tiene cosas que tratar con sus aldeanos - Trato Mei de tranquilizar el entorno.

Lo mejor sería que tengamos a los mejores ninjas - Aconsejo "A" - tenerlos alrededor de la aldea para evitar salida o entrada de cualquier persona sospechosa.

Si, cada Kage ponga a sus fielmente ninjas al frente - Dijo la Kage de cabello castaño.

¿Están ustedes de acuerdo? - Pregunto la rubia, todos los presentes mostraban estar de acuerdo con la idea. - Muy bien, yo propongo a diez ninjas...

¡Hokage-sama! - Interrumpió un ninja médico, entrando estrepitosamente por la puerta. Los ninjas guardianes se pusieron a la defensiva.

¡No queremos interrupciones... - Dijo enojado Onoki.

Lo siento, pero esto es de suma importancia - Contesto el médico. - El sujeto que encontraron decapitado está vivo...

¡¿Que?! - Gritaron a coro todos los Kages.

¿Como?... eso no es posible - La Hokage - Yo misma vi a ese cuerpo completamente muerto.

Lamento decirle que es cierto - Se escucho una voz detrás del ninja que entro, este dejo pasar a una chica de mediana estatura de cabello castaño claro, con ojos negros y piel muy pálida, simulando a un muerto. Junto a ella se encontraba Gaara.

Ella es Matsuri, único integrante "vivo" del grupo al que envié a investigas los hechos que nos reunieron en este punto - Explico el pelirrojo - cuéntales.

Soy Matsuri de la aldea de la arena, soy ninja leal y confidente de mi Kage - Inicio la pequeña ninja - Mi misión era encontrar al responsable, pistas o cualquier cosa que nos ayudara a entender lo que sucede, en total éramos 8 integrantes el equipo estábamos en la aldea del sonido saliendo de hablar con Orochimaru, pensando que era él el culpable. Pero no era así, nos dio pistas de los cuales fueron de gran ayuda. Nos dio incluso de sus guaridas para descansar. - Sonrió cuando pensaron que volvió al camino de la maldad Orochimaru, que equivocada estaban - Pasando los días empecé a sentir que nos perseguían. Al llegar a una de las guaridas, vimos a una joven gravemente herida. Nos relató de lo que le sucedió. Ella vivía en un pueblo cerca de la aldea del Sonido, junto con sus padres y hermanos. Regresando de comprar víveres, los encontró muertos. se dio cuenta que animales los había atacado, las sombras de la luna ayudaban muy poco, al acercarse más reconoció la figura de que eran personas los que se lo estaban comiendo. Trato de pelear y exigió donde se encontraba su madre ya que no la encontraba. Al estar herida y no estar al nivel escapo y recordó una guarida para curarse y encontrar a su madre. - Todos estaban mirando a Matsuri. La sonrisa cambio a una expresión de dolor. - Escuchamos como empezaban a cantar...

Flash Back

¿Quién está cantando? - Cuestiono en voz baja Sara.

Son ellas - Respondió la chica herida - cuando hui escuche esa misma melodía.

Sabemos que estás ahí pequeña - Dijo una voz femenina muy dulce ocultando su maldad.

No nos hagas entrar por ti - Hablo otra voz de mujer un poco más tosca y burlona.

Sera mejor que te escondas - Matsuri ayudo a ocultarla.

Sera mejor que alguien sea la carnada mientras las demás huyen - Declaro Mizu - ¿Quién será la carnada?

Solo queremos a la niña - Hablo otra vez la voz dulce - Las demás no queremos herir.

Yo - Acepto Matsuri - Me perezco a la chica, cuando vean que se fueron lo suficiente corren.

El plan era perfecto, no debería salir mal ¿no?.

Matsuri y la chica cambiaron de ropa. preparada para salir las miro con determinación y deseándoles buena suerte. Y entonces salió.

No había nadie, miro hacia su alrededor, cuando escucho pisadas y entonces comenzó a correr.

Era de noche, el bosque era iluminada por la Luna, se escuchaba como alguien corría muy rápido, como si tuviera prisa, alcanzando algo o alejándose de algo.

-Tengo que llegar a la aldea de la hoja para informarle a Tsunade-sama, es muy delicado. Pero desde que hace unos cuantos kilómetros me separe de las demás y no sé dónde estén, no importa lo que pase, tengo que alejarme de esas personas-Seguía corriendo entre los árboles haciendo el mínimo ruido para dar a conocer mi ubicación. Estaba muy herida es por eso mismo que de vez en cuando tenía que descansar.

Vaya que tenemos aquí – busque a la voz- jejeje a una de las kunoichis de la aldea del sonido - enfrente de mi apareció una persona delgada, era mujer por su voz, figura y el corte de cabello color café-rojizo.

Adonde te dirigías pequeña – escuche en mi oído, rápidamente me aleje, llegó otra mujer rubia– ouu, lo siento no era mi intención – sonaba arrepentida pero no era verdad- vamos, ¿no quieres volver a ver a tus padres y hermanos?

Mi padre y hermanos los asesinaron ¡ustedes! ¡Malditas! – me tono por el cuello la castaña.

Sera mejor que cuides tu boquita mocosa- me faltaba el aire, ya estaba viendo borroso.

¿V, lo vas a hacer o qué? - escuche que pregunto la rubia

Ya voy, M- después de eso sentí como mordió mi cuello como si fuera mantequilla, como salía mi sangre y entraba un líquido ardiente, como si fuera lava. Yo sentía como mi garganta se lastimaba de tanto gritar.

Fin del Flash Back

Cuando termino mi transformación, regrese a la guarida - Suspiro - Toda una masacre, horrible, órganos de fuera, sangre donde quiera...

¿Por qué te encontramos decapitada y no estas "muerta"? - Pregunto Tsunade.

Era desobediente y me decapitaron, para estar totalmente muerta debieron quemarme y así no fue. Esos es lo que estuve observando cuando estaba en mi estancia ahí - Explico - Al juntar mis piezas volví a la vida.

Esto es una completa locura - Comento Kakashi, después de que no hablar durante el debate. al igual que los demás.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo - Apoyo Itachi.

Se los mostrare - La ninja se volteo y Gaara ayudo a bajar un poco su ropa para mostrar una marca de dos dragones y en medio una espada, pero parecía como cicatriz - Cuando me convirtieron me dejaron una marca.

Tsunade... esa marca...- Intento decir Naruto.

Lo sé - Respondió.

¿Algo que nos quiera decir Lady? - Cuestiono tajante "A".

Mis Kunoichis tienen esa misma marca - Respondió.

Matsuri estaba por hablar cuando se escuchó los gritos de pánico y ayuda de afuera. Salieron todos a lo alto de la torre. Se veía todo hecho un caos, casa destruidas, gente corriendo de un lado a otro.

Kasekage, usted ira con Naruto y Sasuke al Este - Ordeno Tsunade.

Iré con usted Kasekage - Informo Matsuri.

Apenas acabas de despertar - Dijo preocupado el jinchuriki de Shukaku - No iras.

No fue petición, fue una información - Declaro antes de desaparecer con velocidad.

Parece que tienes competencia Minato - Se burlo Fugaku, este solo rodo los ojos.

Mizukage, ira con Itachi y Kakashi al Sur - Estos asintieron y desaparecieron.

Tsuchikage, ira con Sai y Neji al Oeste. - Los miro.

Cuanto antes terminemos mejor - Suspiro cansado.

Raikage, ira con Shikamaru y Chouji al Norte - Asintieron - Minato y Fugaku estarán conmigo ayudando desde adentro.

Tsunade junto con los patriarcas Uchiha y Uzumaki ayudaron a todos a llegar al refugio. vieron que todos eran del sexo masculino, una que otra era femenina.

Quiero que, a todas las mujeres, no importa la edad, sea inspeccionada de tener una marca de dos dragones y en medio una espada, entendido - Ordeno la Hokage a un ninja. - Infórmele a los demás.

Si, Lady-sama - Acato - ¿Que hacemos si encontramos a las que poseen dicha marca?

Ella no respondió - Elimínenlas - Sentencio. Escuchando la orden se fue.

¡¿Que?! - Exclamo Minato - ¡No puede hacer eso! ¡Nuestras esposas tienen esa marca!

¡No puedo arriesgarme! - Grito - No puedo arriesgarme a 10 vidas por miles es un sacrificio que estoy dispuesta a pagar.

¿Incluso si son las mejores y las quieres como hijas? - La pregunta de Fugaku la callo. Se fueron a ayudar a los demás. Ella solo cerro los ojos con fuerza y dejó escapar una lágrima.

Lo siento

*****

Empezamos la función, M - Dijo juguetona la pelirroja a su compañera.

No seas impaciente, V - La tranquilizo - Te parece si vamos a qué nos den nuestra bienvenida.

Con todo gusto - Chillo de felicidad - estoy tan emocionada.

Estoy contigo querida - Ambas caminaron para adentrarse.

Ya están todos en el refugio, Lady-sama - Informo Minato.

Solo queda las cosas de los demás - Se quedaron mirando los escombros.

Vaya, vaya, vaya - Los tres personas voltearon, para ver quién era el dueño de esa voz.

Así que está es la Konoha en todo su esplendor - habló otra voz.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? - Inquirió Minato poniéndose a la defensiva al igual que Fugaku y Tsunade.

Muéstrense - Ordenó la rubia. Ya que estás se mantuvieron en la oscuridad mostrando la silueta.

Ambas personas se miraron y empezaron a caminar. Dos voluptuosas mujeres, ambas con traje negro: una de cabello rojo corto con el traje negro con su corsé rojo, ojos color cafés claro. La segunda cabello rubio en chongo y dejándose un fleco, casi parecido a Ino, traje negro al igual que su compañera la diferencia que el coste es blanco.

Mi nombre es Mature - Habló la rubia.

El mío Vice - Dijo la pelirroja.

Es un gusto conocerte Tsunade - Ambas hicieron una reverencia.


	9. Chapter 9

**El Virus**

 **~* Capitulo 9 *~**

 **️ FAMILIA ️**

data-p-id=d2e4fa68fdf422f3439945367f634f1e, **SUR (Mizukage, Itachi, Kakashi)**

data-p-id=5a119af091701412cf62f18590f01a19,No hay ningún ataque o movimiento sospechoso - dijo Itachi recorriendo con su Sharingan a su alrededor.

data-p-id=440b37893f04588592ead5fa4ca45673,Más bien, parece que exageraron los aldeanos - Kakashi estaba atento con los alrededores.

data-p-id=a3468eacb8b5dd3184eec806431babb3,No bajen la guarda niños - calmo la Mizukage - Debemos guardar silencio. No debemos confiarnos con este silencio.

data-p-id=b8824211f985d2adf8f07a4628d77c94,Los tres se centraba en ver si había algún rastro. En cambio solo los recibió el silencio de las hojas bailando al son del viento. Ninguno de ellos parecía respirar, de lo concentrados que estaban.

data-p-id=c403bcdc92c34f2d32c7e42f02ff1269,Esto es demasiado extraño, ¿no lo creen? - Susurro Mei, hace unos momentos todo estaba en un caos por donde miraba en la torre del Hokage, cuando llegaron a su lugar la tranquilidad reino en el lugar. Mei sabia la desventaja al estar en un área despejada.- Jutsu: Ocultación en la Niebla - La nube densa empezó a aparecer envolviendo a su portadora, incluso a Kakashi e Itachi. Captaron al instante la desventaja al estar a la vista del enemigo.

data-p-id=0eaaf13239c6b30741d7bb6cfade9af8,Crack. Se escucho que rompían unas ramas.

 **_data-p-id=e05df5f775d09d7bac44b3454031ba89,¡Amaterasu/Lanza de la Laguna/Chidori!_ **\- Gritaron los dos ninjas y la Kage, al momento de lanzarse donde provenía el ruido. No se detuvieron a preguntar quien era por la situación.

data-p-id=b0bb8f6ba7037154f777d7684001427a,Los poderes chocaron crearon una explosión, despejando un poco la neblina.

data-p-id=e78a1134341db50d61126f1cedba8705,¡A su izquierda Mizukage! - Grito Itachi con su Sharingan aun activo. Una sombra lanzo un par de agujas

data-p-id=c24687f0abf41b2e6beab75111f066bb, **_Suiton: Suijinchū_ ** _(Formación Pilar de Agua)_ \- De su boca salio agua evitando que las agujas pudieran tocarla.

data-p-id=e0f894cf6df905dea3ab43e4ed77d74c,Agh - Se escucho un quejido, las agujas no fueron eliminadas, si no desviadas. Dándole a Itachi y Kakashi.

data-p-id=2aa9b9a059308806a836f1e1a2cb9bfb,Para la otra fíjese a dónde las lanza - Reclamo Kakashi. Ambos se quitaron las agujas. De repente sus cuerpos empezaron a sentirlos muy pesados.

data-p-id=65a4f503ebed836d5971a192cf938671,No pu...puedo moverme - Se quejo el pelinegro - Esas agujas son paralizantes.

data-p-id=5188d81db1914c13bc5465f1b605ab6a,¡Mizukage, tiene que ir con la Hokage! - Tanto Itachi con Kakashi hacían un esfuerzo por moverse y ayudarla, pero era inevitable. Por mas que se moviera mas rápido hacia efecto.

data-p-id=a4056b724f6325bb0bb792a4195bb23e,¡Tengo que derrotar a estos! - Con determinación la Kage se puso en medio de ellos para protegerlos.

data-p-id=56fbe5a527e12a4e51d75afbf9c60598,¡Entienda que esto es por su protección! - Intento razonar con ella - No sabemos que clase de ninjas estamos peleando, y es usted sola!

data-p-id=e9b9db474d857c56a4c011c77afeb254,Tiene que ir con Tsunade-sama, puede pelear con ella, mi padre y Minato - Ahora fue el turno de Itachi convencerla.

data-p-id=55f2efbdd50f3c107c4b6365b62b7250,¡Que no, yo nunca retrocedo a pelear! ¡Soy una mujer fuerte sin necesidad de... -Sus palabras quedaron en la garganta al sentir como algo la mordía en la muñeca. - ¿Qué mierda... - Al bajar la mirada era una persona quien lo hacia.

data-p-id=53bcc7aee6d981c544c51c85571ced8a,Bienvenida al clan, querida Mizukage - Al girar su vista hacia el frente se topo con unos ojos muy conocidos.

data-p-id=4f13fcdacd1fafd97bc3919ee79020f1,Sharingan... - Susurro estupefacta.

data-p-id=05e7f492b1c5af13b77e991fecbcf1ac,Tranquila todo estará bien - Una sonrisa se figuro entre la niebla - Solo sentirás mucho dolor - Donde le seguía mordiendo su acompañante, sentía como le inyectaban lava atreves de su cuerpo. No lo soporto más y se quedo inconsciente.

data-p-id=54ce2fea0def03c72296967646ebe128,

data-p-id=3a501f41b45a4554bbe5ae213e9b3d41, **ESTE (Kasekage, Naruto, Sasuke, Matsuri)**

data-p-id=fdb87faf052b3709454c508ba6e8c086,No puedo creer que estemos en esta situación - exclamo Naruto.

data-p-id=a11a08c97874fdee6b64a9edf22f29ec,No te quejes Dobe, tenemos cosas mucho mas importantes -

data-p-id=a7553198901c8b86a8dc712ddfc8c9bc,¿Como se encuentra Kasekage-sama? - Pregunto la castaña al pelirrojo. Este la miro sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

data-p-id=9c39cd357a121b0ccd7329aecbb9ff32,Eso debería preguntarte lo a ti - Respondió mostrando una chispa de preocupación - Hace meses que no te veía pensé que...

data-p-id=473131b51cc25503291d6128f2a11d1b,Si entiendo, sabia que debia comunicarme con alguno de ustedes - Justifico la chica - pero aproveche la oportunidad de que es lo que traman estas personas.

data-p-id=4576984741873c02125aa9a9ad77dc0a,Chica astuta - Alabo el Uchiha, escuchando la conversación - ¿Que has encontrado, que puede ayudarnos?

data-p-id=4b898cd722c06a412d7fb7eba32e4b1c,Ella se limito a sonreir suborizada. Eso molesto al portador de Shukaku.

data-p-id=e9ed81c88eee4d1ae914b903c61f2e32,Tu a tus asuntos, Uchiha - Contesto celosamente mirándolo retadora mente.

data-p-id=4335d8d70b80ee04cdf8ca69c5a1f09f,Se ve que la quieres- En ese momento un estruendo se escucho, haciendo un terremoto.

data-p-id=dc6c3ad4b4cba5e1035d25da951a0ec5,¡¡Ahhh!! - El grito de una persona fue lo único que escucharon antes del tremendo ataque.

Vamos- Ordeno Gaara, todos asintieron y lo siguieron. Al llegar al punto donde se origino el estruendo, solo encontraron polvo donde no se podía mirar.

Vamos a separarnos para abarcar mas territorio - Sugirió Naruto.

Estas loco, es mejor estar en grupo - Lo regaño Sasuke- Vamos a formar un circulo dándonos la espalda, para cubrirnos. Solo hasta que se despeje la tierra.

Se escucho que alguien corrió todos trataban de ubicar hacia donde se dirigía. Este se detuvo abruptamente - ¡Ahh! - Miraron donde provenioa el grito.

¡Es una trampa! - Se quitaron de ese punto haciendo que se dispersaran. Causando otro destructor golpe que hizo mucho mas polvo.

¡Sasuke! - Llamo Naruto al ver que no vea nada.

Cállate, no hay que ubicar nuestra posición - Lo regaño - Esta situación podemos tomarla como una ventaja.

Se volvieron a escuchar a alguien corriendo. Gaara fue el primero escúcharlos - ¡Matsuri! -Grito por instinto.

¡Gaara-sama! - Al escuchar su voz aterrada, este trato de buscarla, desesperado.

¡Matsuri! - Volvió a gritar, con su arena trato de despejar el polvo y ver que había pasado.

¡Naruto!- Fue turno de Sasuke ver a su compañero en el suelo.

¡Ahh! - se volvió a escuchar los mismos movimientos tratando de hacer el terremoto.

Debemos volver - Sasuke le dijo a Gaara con Naruto a su lado, el controlador de la arena hizo un campo de protección de esta.

Estas loco, no dejare a Matsuri - Sentencio.

Ahora no es el momento, necesitamos refuerzos - Sasuke miraba a Gaara con una desesperación, sabia lo que sentía. por que el aria la misma expresión si algo así sucedía con Sakura.

Te prometo que yo te ayudare a recuperarla - Gaara dudo, pero el Uchiha hacia honor a su palabra, y no retrocedería.

Hecho - Tomando dirección a la torre.

data-p-id=8cb342dca370bd55523b0c516e7687c5,

data-p-id=e521959bec78f31bc1acc05bd935a1ff, **OESTE (Tsuchikage, Sai, Neji)**

Onoki, Sai y Neji volaban para llegar mas rápido en apoyo a los demás ninjas. Cuando los visualizaron, estos estaban peleando entre si.

Esta situación es mucho mas frustrante de lo que pensé - Suspiro Onoki mirando pelea.

¿Qué es lo sucede? - Neji miraba quienes eran los enemigos para poder acabarlos mas rápido. Pero visualizo que todos portaban la banda de la aldea.

¡Deténganse!- Pidió Sai bajando un poco.

¡Ayúdenos! - Grito un ninja.

Nos están controlando - Grito otro.

Debemos buscar a los alre…- No termino de hablar cuando recibió un puñetazo en la cara, salió volando golpeándose contra unos cuantos arboles para después terminar en el suelo. A su lado callo el Kage Onoki.- ¿Pero que demonios?- Miro hacia el frente y miro a Neji bajar de su pájaro. - ¿Por que lo hiciste Neji?

No lo hice yo - Se defendió - Mi cuerpo me controlo.

Es como si alguien controlara tus movimientos - Explico un ninja - Estas consciente, pero no puedes hacer nada.

Jaja - Una risa traviesa se escucho en el lugar, los arboles no dejaban ver quien que persona travieza jugaba con sus mentes.

Sal de ahí - Ordeno el portador del Byakugan.

Varias armas salieron entre los arboles, ellos al ver que venían en su dirección los esquivarlos.

Vuelven las armas - Voltearon para realizar lo mismo pero ahora su cuerpo no acataba las ordenes. Sentían como rebanaban sus cuerpos con las afiladas hojas de las armas.

Jajaja - La risa de lo que parecía una niñas traviezas se conviertio en la risa de mujeres maniáticas, divirtiéndose como los hacían sufrir.

Neji - El llamado de Sai le dio a entender que buscara a los causantes de eso. - **_Byakugan_ **

A su derecha Tsuchikage - Este acato la indicación de Neji. Realizo la posición de manos para ejecutar su técnica.

 **_Jinton_ ** _(Liberación de Polvo)_ \- El gran poder de Chakra se lanzo a esa dirección, llevándose consigo tierra y arboles. Cuando termino se podía volver aun mas fuertes las carcajadas de los enemigos.

Son rapidas, no perdieron el tiempo para evadirlo - Comento Sai. - Veré por los cielos si puedo verlos.

Solamente llego al punto mas alto y vio que todos estaba peleando pero llegando al punto de morir- **_Tōenjaku_ ** _(Vuelo del Gorrión) -_ Creo varias aves para recojerlos y llevarlos a un lugar seguro.

Debemos ir por Gaara - Sugirió Neji.

Debemos tener un escudo - Onoki estaba molesto - Algo como el Susano de Sasuke o Itachi, para poder atacar.

Iremos por ellos- a Sai le decía su inconsciente que era ella quien los manipulaba.

 _data-p-id=18fb51db6d743ecd45345d5dec5e55c1,_

data-p-id=6193c1e9b66117d7b24a04e22be9754a, **NORTE (Raikage, Shikamaru, Chouji)**

Durante su trayecto varios cuerpos de ninjas estaban en el suelo, al investigar todos estaban muertos, en su totalidad, hombres.

Tengo mal presentimiento de esto - A miraba a unos cuantos de su aldea y de sus aliados.

Esto es una verdadera masacre - Chouji no se imaginaba siendo el padre, hermano, tío, amigo de estos camaradas.

 **_Fūton: Tatsu no Ōshigoto_ ** _(Gran Quehacer de los Dragones) -_ Buscaron al dueño de esa voz, pero en cambio recibieron una ráfaga de viento al aire generando un conjunto de nubes negras, similares a las de una tormenta. "A" se agarro de una rama y del suelo sosteniéndose, Shikamaru sujeto la sombrea de Chouji y la de él a la de el moreno. - **_Fūton: Ōkakeami_ ** _(Gran Lanzamiento de Red) -_ Las navajas de viento tenían el objetivo de deshacer el Jutsu de sombras del Nara, para tenerlos por separado.

Cuando termino el tornado Shikamaru deshizo la técnica tratando de buscar la mayor sombra posible - **_Fūton: Ōkakeami_ ** _(Gran Lanzamiento de Red) -_ La misma técnica que pudo burlar, lo tomo desprevenido dándoles diferentes golpes a los ninjas de Konoha y del Rayo.

¡Agg!- Se quejaron los tres al caer al suelo.

No esperaba esta bienvenida - Se rio "A" - Valla que si dan batalla.

Esten en guardia - Dijo Shikamaru tenia listos su posición de manos para tener capturados a los atacantes.

Chouji quiero que te hagas mas grande para tener mas sombra - Este se hizo grande, aprovechando que tenia mejor vista. No tardo en detectar algo.

¡Detrás de usted Raikage! - Shikamaru, conectado a la sombra de Chouji pudo capturarlo.

Son dos, son demasiado fuertes - Shikamaru hacia su máximo esfuerzo por retenerlos - Rápido piensen en algo.

Electrocútalas - El Kage dio la opinión para ser mas rápido y eficaz - Puede dejarlas inconscientes.

No manejo el rayo, "A"-sama - Y tenia razón, - además si deshago el Jutsu estos serán libres.

Conectame - Ordeno. Este no perdió el tiempo y enlazo su sombra. - Te advierto que podría afectarles ya que estamos enlazados.

Dígame antes - Rodo lo ojos - No hay tiempo, no creo aguantar más.

 **_Raiton Chakura Mōdo_ ** _(Modo Chakra de Liberación de Rayo) -_ Su cuerpo se empezaron a ver rayos rodearlo, como canal de corriente se traspasó a Shikamaru, con lo poco de concentración mando toda la energía a sus contrincantes y evitar afectar a Chouji, pero no pudo manejarlo y se provoco una explosión _._

Como Shikamaru y Chouji estaban un poco afectados, el Raikage fue a ver a donde el Nara tenia a los detenidos, esperaba encontrarlos desmayados o medio atarantados, pero ya no había nada, solo un par de pisadas.

¡Demonios! - Exclamo enojado.

data-p-id=e31930ca386252cbbcd5f9540025d7db,

data-p-id=7dddf448954e7c82a45843b28634fa14, **CENTRO**

data-p-id=c7df27e39407fffc8e4e1010108b6459,¿Cómo... saben mi nombre? - pregunto sorprendida Tsunade. Ella nunca en su vida las había visto o escuchado su nombre.

data-p-id=9985ea670227f8082cecb3a22eefd1d0,O de eso no te preocupes querida - Respondió Mature - Te conocemos desde que supimos que venías.

data-p-id=be5b8cfc2e698e52117097b59e83968d,Para ser mucho mayor que Tsunade, no parecen momias - Bromeo Fugaku, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica.

data-p-id=23389abd8a5af094a2f860a493d93a12,No tanto como tu esposa - Contraataca la pelirroja riendo arrogante. - Vamos la señora pelinegra de seguro fue una belleza en su juventud, que muchos hombres andaban tras ella.

data-p-id=73faa3cfde98da2eb0fb174da6d7d6da,Ni que decir de la pelirroja - Siguió la rubia - Se ve exquisita - Se paso la lengua por los labios.

data-p-id=ad5f070b64b09220f6ca453625d8b3de,Fugaku y Minato endurecieron mucho mas su cara, dando un paso adelante con los ojos rojos, mostrando el Sharinga y activando el poder del Kyubi, retando a las mujeres.

data-p-id=27f18f4bbe75bd46fce41edd190b8884,¡ Sharingan !- Exclamo con ira Vice- ¡Eres la maldita descendencia bastarda de Uchiha Madara!

data-p-id=4158d7b8ee52c7c2331a9af5e28ae362,¿Como conoces a mi antepasado? - Se sorprendió por que le dijera ese nombre.

data-p-id=373068f977d6e4210c82b0b771e4bfe0,Tu no tienes derecho a preguntar - Reclamo - Malditos hombres.

data-p-id=f19b128b5ab4fe1b7b6c802cda2cd581,Esto es demaciado exitante - Declaró la Rubia - Estos son un claro especimen de hombre en toda la palabra.

data-p-id=0da8fba6e4cdaaf3e67d8710cb7e39b8,No estoy para tus coqueteos Mature - Resoplo molesta su compañera.

data-p-id=88751546195120fa59a7ca79b4950a9c,¿Que quieren? - La inquietud de Tsunade se estaba hacienda presente, hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dejar que la domine.- ¿Que es lo que buscan?

data-p-id=5287e42d041c386d97111ac603e49658, _Dominio total de este mundo_ \- Dice Vice mirando sus Mature.

data-p-id=ea1e723841a0b09e59d7f4dcf0c907b7, _Esclavizar a los hombres_ \- Continuo la rubia de ojos azules. - _Y_

data-p-id=0fb8d3207a8c0811dc002b72c585b35e, **_A ti._ ** \- Respondieron a coro para despues correr hacia ella.

data-p-id=f55c5c93545d2209eb7ff125e335187c,Preparada. En posición de ataque. Tsunade estaba lista para darles la paliza de su vida. Pero los patriarcas de los clanes mas reconocidos se le adelantaron, Minato peleaba con Mature y Fugaku con Vice.

data-p-id=1a2d662b6713513206c4cc8171e0a8af,¡Maldición! - Reclamo la ojimiel - Déjenme pelear.

data-p-id=9fefc8c532a62a3be4265b32d364cb32,Es nuestra deber protegerla - Dijo Minato peleando con Mature.

data-p-id=a7699ccba0182cc207234921a3abefd0,Vice estiro su mano para agarrar a Fugaku del cuello para acercar sus caras. - **_Omoshiroi...yarou ka_ ** _(El más interesante... ¿Lucharemos?)_ jajaja - Vice reía al tomarlo de la cabeza arrastrando a Fugaku por el suelo, para después lanzarlo.

data-p-id=b8447fd098f27879ffdc95df83922be9,El pelinegro se levantó con un poco de dificultad, se limpió la sangre que salía a un costado de su frente, sin perder el tiempo realizo posiciones de mano de un Jutsu característico de su clan. - _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_ \- Dijo antes de expulsar la gran bola de fuego por la boca directo a Vice. El quitaría esa estúpida sonrisa que estaba en su rostro. Cuando termino el Jutsu, saco un kunai listo para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero antes quería averiguar si le hizo daño su ataque. El humo creado por el fuego no dejaba ver a la víctima, solo la silueta.

data-p-id=b7520b9f6e64fdf44e7ff3443c46875c,Vamos, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? - Se escucho la voz chillona de Vice. El viento hizo su trabajo dejando ver a una Vice ilesa, mostrando aún más esa sonrisa, dejando escapar una carcajada. Eso creció aun mas la ira de él. - **_¡Hay ku yo korosu siro!_ ** _(¡Ven y mátame!)._

data-p-id=1b8c6233c7850245b6b319255eb31a01,Se acerco rápidamente a ella con el kunai como objetivo darle en la cara o en el cuello. Vice bloquea cada golpe que el daba, era muy sencillo y divertido. Incluso Madara era un poco más fuerte, le dio más batalla que este que dice ser la descendencia de los Uchiha.

data-p-id=e4674530c07163603d1d2d86c1c36b08,Eres la escoria mas baja de tu clan - Dice divertida la pelirroja - Tu no eres competencia a uno de los fundadores de Konoha.

data-p-id=4004d1de69395482a9b7498fac8b08be,Ya verás maldita - Escupió el portador del Sharingan.

data-p-id=ad731fbe87f4e48d2bc2d286b66e2cbb,Vice salta hacia su contrincante y lo manda al suelo con un rodillazo.

data-p-id=a32e2cbea5c7b9e96116bff6fa4d9f74,¡Agg! - La agonía de Fugaku al sentir su cabeza estrellarse contra el suelo siento aplastado por la rodilla de esta era indescriptible, sentía que estallaría.

data-p-id=8afa3f1244eb38e49becd73124df4d55,¡Fugaku! - Grito Minato, al ver a su amigo y compañero de batallas en una situación que el no sabría especificar.

data-p-id=c200703d5fd1a6b0d145d747742a9546,style=text-align:left;,Mature utiliza su ultra-velocidad para llegar con Minato, dándole un proyectil energético cortante. Se fue hacia un lado dejándolo pasar, aprovecho la distracción para situarse cara a cara con él. De la impresión este se aleja.

data-p-id=6849786501b2b9d579b671f81bc8bd97,style=text-align:left;,Ella le lanza un beso al oponente - **_"Saa, irasshai"_ ** _(Ahora, ven aquí)_ \- dijo con dulsura. El hombre mostró con asco y molestia a la mujer, dando a entender que no está para rodeos.

data-p-id=0ad15619efe83f649d5b0648bff1f94e,Vamos Minato, no quieres estar con una verdadera mujer - Pasando una mano por todo su cuerpo mostrando las curvas perfectamente marcadas de ella - Ahh, esta bien, tócame...pero te costara la vida.

data-p-id=46fb7f7097dd7f01489d1a84b87a5762,Más bien te costará la tuya - Reto, listo en modo Kyubi. - Primero las interrogaremos para saber su plan.

data-p-id=0c39e770c95c5a4fe6ceaf34e58b3312,¿Plan? - Dijo incrédula - Ja esto es una estrategia Minato - Se miró las uñas - el verdadero objetivo...- Miro a Tsunade - ya sabes, ¿No? - sonrió.

data-p-id=956038745982093184684d88810e274d,No te permitiré tocarla - La voz determinante de Minato, hizo estremecer de exitacion a la ojiazul.

data-p-id=0f8d33defe6419791209810b5831d1ad,Espero ver qué es lo que haces con esas flamitas amarillas - Se burlo.

data-p-id=7acc38164fb1d01090c5b0a78ebab558, **_Meinu_ ** _(_ Perra) - Exclamó.

data-p-id=907e92bdaa93820ae75ce8ca22531836,Vaya Minato - Se rio Fugaku - no te escuchaba decir esas palabras desde la academia jajaja agg..- este aún estaba en el suelo.

 **_¡Namen ja nee zo!_ ** _(¡No me subestimes!)_ \- Ella con dirección a Minato lanzo un poderoso corte de energía dándole tres cortes, pierna, brazo y abdomen. Terminando con un corte de energía saltando en el aire contra su oponente, dándole un corte por la espalda. Ella callo enzima de su espalda evitando que el se levante.

¡Ahh! - El grito de Tsunade hizo que los cuatro voltearan a verla, su puño se estampo en el suelo causando que se agrietara la torre del Hokage, ocasionando el derrumbe del edificio. Cayendo todos en los escombros.

Estúpidas - Se que quejo la Hokage, levantándose lentamente, pero solo consiguió quedar arrodillada se sentía muy mareada, intentando mirar a su alrededor, mucho polvo y escombros.

 _¡Tsunade-sama!_ \- Se escucho a alguien llamarla, pero aun seguía aturdida. - ¿ _Tsunade-sama!_ \- Reconoció esa pronunciación.

¿Shikamaru? - Pronuncio con voz ronca. Intento levantarse, pero volvió a caer. - Chicos a..aquí…

¿Puede levantarse? - Pregunto Shikamaru tomándola de los hombros junto a Sasuke. Los demás llegaron a su alrededor para socorrerla. - ¿Dónde esta el señor Fugaku y el señor Minato?- cuestiono mirando a todos lados.

Ellos... - Aun no podía hablar, sentía como si su energía se la hubieran quitado. Miro que solo estaban todos excepto la Mizukage. - ¿Dónde esta Mei?

Ella fue mordida por unos monstruos - Explico Itachi - Nos desmallamos y al despertar ya no estaba.

Y ustedes...como es que...- Una explosión se vio enfrente de ellos, apareciendo Vice y Mature, claramente se no se veían para nada comprensibles.

¡Maldita mocosa! - Grito encolerizada Mature, con mirada aun más aterradora que Vice. De momento la luna dejo mostrar su luz, para pasar a total oscuridad por el pase de una nube. Como murciélagos en un tronco de árbol se veían varios pares de ojos rojos. La nube paso mostrando a los dueños de tales ojos. Todas las mujeres de todas las aldeas estaba alrededor de ellos. Incluyendo a: Mei, Shizune, Samui, Temari, Hinata, Ino, Mikoto, Kushina, Sakura, Tenten, Izumi, Karui, protegiendo a Vice y Mature. Estas dos ultimas tenían a Matsuri.- ¿Crees que le puedes hacer esto a tus abuelas, Tsunade?

 **_ ¿Abuelas? _ ** \- Las miro incrédulas.

 **_ Como lo prometí, aquí esta el capitulo. Disfrútenlo. Los quiero, nos vemos en la próxima. _ **

?

?

El Virus

?

?

~* Capitulo 9 *~

??

FAMILIA

??

SUR (Mizukage, Itachi, Kakashi)

No hay ningún ataque o movimiento sospechoso

-

dijo Itachi recorriendo con su

Sharingan a su alrededor.

Más bien, parece que exageraron los aldeanos

-

Kakashi estaba atento con los

alrededores.

No bajen la guarda niños

-

calmo la Mizukage

-

Debem

os guardar silencio. No

debemos confiarnos con este silencio.

Los tres se centraba en ver si había algún rastro. En cambio solo los recibió el

silencio de las hojas bailando al son del viento. Ninguno de ellos pa

recía respirar,

de lo concentrados que estaban.

Esto es demasiado extraño, ¿no lo creen?

-

Susurro Mei, hace unos momentos todo

estaba en un caos por donde miraba en la torre del Hokage, cuando llegaron a su

lug

ar la tranquilidad reino en el lugar. Mei sabia la desventaja al estar en un área

despejada.

-

Jutsu: Ocultación en la Niebla

-

La nube densa empezó a aparecer

envolviendo a su portadora, incluso a Kakashi e Itachi. Captaron al instante la

desventaja al est

ar a la vista del enemigo.

Crack. Se escucho que rompían unas ramas.

?? El Virus ??

~* Capitulo 9 *~

?? FAMILIA ??

SUR (Mizukage, Itachi, Kakashi)

No hay ningún ataque o movimiento sospechoso - dijo Itachi recorriendo con su

Sharingan a su alrededor.

Más bien, parece que exageraron los aldeanos - Kakashi estaba atento con los

alrededores.

No bajen la guarda niños - calmo la Mizukage - Debemos guardar silencio. No

debemos confiarnos con este silencio.

Los tres se centraba en ver si había algún rastro. En cambio solo los recibió el

silencio de las hojas bailando al son del viento. Ninguno de ellos parecía respirar,

de lo concentrados que estaban.

Esto es demasiado extraño, ¿no lo creen? - Susurro Mei, hace unos momentos todo

estaba en un caos por donde miraba en la torre del Hokage, cuando llegaron a su

lugar la tranquilidad reino en el lugar. Mei sabia la desventaja al estar en un área

despejada.- Jutsu: Ocultación en la Niebla - La nube densa empezó a aparecer

envolviendo a su portadora, incluso a Kakashi e Itachi. Captaron al instante la

desventaja al estar a la vista del enemigo.

Crack. Se escucho que rompían unas ramas.


End file.
